We Fit Together
by It's The Fear
Summary: Daryl hadn't expected this supply run to go any differently than the others in the past had. Then again, he had never gone on a supply run with her before. Daryl/OC. Nothing but smut.
1. Chapter 1

**First of all, I just want to apologize if there are any grammar or spelling errors in this story. I'm not going to lie, I enjoyed Christmas a little too much, and I'm feeling pretty good (alcohol wise) right now. So if there are any errors that make you go "yo, wtf?" I blame it on being drunk. And I hope you guys understand and are okay with that.**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of my one shot. All in all, I hope everyone enjoyed it. Merry Christmas to everyone! This is a present to those wonderful people who continue to read my writing. This is for you guys. Thank you, so much. :)**

* * *

><p>Daryl Dixon kicked a box of medicine that was lying on the floor in front of him. One hand was resting on the strap of his crossbow that was slung over his back while the other was tucked deep into his jean pocket. The box flew across the corner store, colliding into a metal shelf with a loud <em>clank<em>.

Celeste leaned out of the isle she was in and furrowed her brows at him. "Great, Dixon. You want to make a little more noise over there? Why don't we just go out into the streets and scream at the top of our lungs?"

Daryl glanced over his shoulder at her and sneered. "Oh, shut up and get your stupid supplies." He glanced down at his feet as he waited impatiently and muttered under his breath. "I don't see why you had to drag _me _along."

Celeste rolled her eyes and made her way over to him, shoving the box of Kleenex into the backpack she held in her hand. "Because you're such a delight to be around, of course."

Daryl let out an annoyed huff as she closed the distance between them and stood in front of him.

"I wanted your crossbow more than you, if it makes any difference. At least your crossbow knows how to be polite around a lady. And by "polite" I mean that it shuts the hell up."

Celeste shot him a sweet smile and turned her back to him, walking to the counter to see if there was anything else worth taking in the already looted store.

Daryl grunted. "Yeah, that's because it can't talk, genius."

Celeste ignored the comment he muttered under his breath and sorted through the mess in front of her. Dropping her backpack on the ground between her and the front desk, she rummaged through the random mess before her.

Daryl said nothing as he watched her carefully, studying every movement coming from the young girl. How in the bluest of blue hell had he gotten stuck with her? She was the newest addition to their group, and yet she spoke to him like she had known him for years and had somehow lost respect for him along the way. As if she had earned the right to talk to him in the way she did sometimes.

He had to admit, he was a fan of how she interacted with the others. In a lot of ways, she kind of reminded her of him. Which he thought was a good thing, but he was more than sure that the others would disagree. Not that he gave two shits about what they thought, anyway.

She kept to herself and preferred to keep it that way, though Daryl knew it was more from her being shy around so many new people than a distain she felt towards them, like he did. The person she interacted with the most beside him was Glenn. And Daryl knew that was only because Glenn was one of the few in the group that still had a solid head on his shoulders. Everyone else seemed to be slowly losing their mind, which given the current circumstances, wasn't all that surprising.

He hadn't gotten to know her very well in the last few weeks that she had been with them. Although, one drunken night by the campfire she had revealed a lot more to him that she probably would've liked. He knew that she was twenty three years old and, up until the world went to shit, worked a menial job as a bartender. There was a lot more useful stuff that she had told him that night in confidence. Like how she desperately missed having a good fuck every now and again.

He hadn't been able to get the thought out of his mind since she had told him. And that was at least five our six days ago. She had been single and hadn't had a man touch her for a year prior to the beginning of the end of the world. She had always been the type of girl who needed a relationship, or at least have some kind of connection there before she gave herself to a man. Go figure that now; there was no chance in hell of making any of that happen.

She had gotten awfully flirty with him that night. Smirking at him over the flames that separated them and even making jokes with a painfully obvious underlined sexual tone. Whether it was because of how many shots of whiskey they had shared or because she wanted him, he couldn't tell. All he knew was that ever since that night, he just wanted to grab her by the waist and throw her up against something, _anything_, and just take her right there.

Celeste let out an aggravated groan and tossed the pack of gum she was holding against the shelf in front of her. Daryl watched her curiously as she grabbed a hold of the counter and pulled herself up, taking a seat at the edge of it. Swinging her legs, she held onto the edge of the wooden counter and pouted.

"This is driving me insane. There's nothing good left anymore. Even the gum selection sucks more than Shane's God damn attitude."

Daryl chuckled at Shane's expense. Yeah, he wasn't going to argue there. Shane was definitely getting to be a hell of a lot to deal with. "Well, what did you expect, princess?"

Celeste shot him a dirty look at his comment. "Do me a favour, Daryl, and for once in your life shut up. I don't know how every word that comes out of your mouth can be so annoying and offensive. Really, never in my life have I met someone with such little social skills. It's surprising, really."

Daryl didn't say anything. He just watched her swing her bare legs back and forth, as if trying to entice him. Her auburn hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, as it had been from the first moment he had laid his eyes, and his crossbow, on her in the woods. Her black t-shirt clung tightly to her body as she hunched forward, her arms pushing her breasts together. The back of her light brown boots made contact with the wooden counter behind her, almost keeping in time with Daryl's steady heartbeat.

She was the only person who could talk to him like that. Despite what she said to him and the attitude that was behind it, Daryl knew that she liked him. There was something about the way she would perk up whenever he came around and how she followed him everywhere, like a lost puppy. At first, he had found it nothing but annoying. But over the past few weeks, he found himself softening up to her more and more, something that surprised not only him, but everyone else in camp.

Daryl kept silent as he walked over to her, the only noise in the store stemming from his heavy boots as he walked towards her. Celeste didn't say anything when he stopped in front of her, reaching forward to spread her legs open so he could stand right against her.

Her heart caught in her throat as she looked at him in surprise, finally eye to eye. Her entire body burned from heat she didn't know she could produce as he reached up and cradled her cheek in his rough hand.

"Don't slap me, okay?" He told her gruffly before he pulled her head towards his.

He kissed her gently at first, which came as a surprise to both him and Celeste. He kept his mouth closed against hers, half anticipating a blow to the face as soon as she gathered her wits.

He remembered how she had confided in him that drunken night about how Shane had been looking at her and how uncomfortable it made her feel in his presence. And Daryl wasn't the type to force himself on to a woman. In that aspect, he was nothing like his older brother, and he preferred to keep it that way.

He felt Celeste scoot herself closer towards him, only stopping when her crotch was pressed right up against his waist. Her hands found their way to his shoulders as she opened her mouth to him, running her tongue across his teeth, begging silently for permission to enter his warm mouth, much to Daryl's surprise. Only then, did Daryl deepen the kiss.

He growled fiercely into her mouth as he tasted her, exploring every inch of her mouth. His hands moved up her bare legs, reaching past her thighs as he grabbed a tight hold of her waist, holding her against him.

Celeste buried her hands in his hair, grabbing a tight hold of the short strands that were available to her. She didn't care if she hurt him in his grip. And she could care less if he did the same to her. There was something about Daryl that made her go crazy inside. Something about how animalistic he was that made her just want to forget everything that was going on around them and have violent sex with him. And damn it all to hell, that's exactly what she was going to do.

Daryl felt himself swelling against Celeste's crotch as she moved her hips, grinding against him. He fought the urge growing inside of him to just rip her clothes off and take her right there on the counter. As much as his manhood begged him to do just that, he was going to do the exact opposite. He was going to take his time with her, even if it fucking killed him. He was going to prolong this for as long as he could, taking in every moan and every bead of sweat that she had to give him.

Celeste pulled herself away from Daryl to catch her breath and let her head fall back, trying to catch her breath. Daryl brought one hand to the back of her head, his hungry lips falling to her throat as he sucked on it roughly.

"Oh, fuck, Daryl." She moaned, shutting her eyes tightly. That was the first time she had ever called him by his first name, and it felt strange to both her and Daryl. But he ignored it as her body shook furiously against him, her chest heaving up and down as she felt him suck on her skin, nipping her with his teeth. She wrapped her legs around his waist, as if trying to pull him closer to her. They both knew that the only way he was going to get closer to her is if he was inside of her. And both of them had every intention to make that happen.

Without warning, Daryl yanked the hair tie out of her hair, tossing it on the counter behind her. He pulled back and watched as her hair finally fell to her shoulders. He ran his hand through her straight hair, something he had wanted to do since he laid eyes on her.

God damn, she was fucking beautiful. Not that Daryl would ever admit that or say it out loud. He wasn't that kind of guy. The act of sex alone was enough to show any woman how he felt about her. He didn't need to pile on any of that romance crap.

Daryl pulled Celeste towards him roughly, claiming her mouth with his once again. She moaned against his lips as his fingers dug into the back of her head, tugging on her hair as he grabbed a fistful of it in his hand.

She finally pulled her hands off him and blindly reached for his shirt, trying to open it up with her eyes shut tight. She fumbled with the buttons and finally gave up, wanting to feel the heat radiating off his chest more than anything. She tore his shirt open, ripping the buttons clear off the thin fabric as she tried to pry if off his broad chest.

He knew exactly where she was going this, and he tore away from her for only a second as he shrugged his crossbow off of him, gently placing it on the floor below him

They would deal with his ripped shirt later. Right now, she just wanted to feel his skin against hers.

He growled against her lips as he rested his forehead against hers, opening his eyes to stare into hers. "You're gonna pay for that. This was my favourite shirt, you know."

She smiled at him with the most seductive smile she could muster up at the moment. "Fuck you and your shirt, Dixon."

He sent her a smirk and reached for the hem of her t-shirt, pulling it over her head roughly. He didn't care if he hurt her in the process. Quite frankly, he knew that she would fucking love it. She had confessed that to him that night as well. She had always wanted to have rough sex, but she had never been with anyone who was willing to try. Enter Daryl Dixon. He was all about rough sex.

He watched her, his deep blue eyes darting from her hazy eyes to her swollen lips, as he reached behind her and unhooked her bra. He tossed it somewhere behind her, his thoughts lost in the young girl before him.

Reaching up with one hand, he grabbed another tight hold of her hair as the other hand ran up her stomach, finding her breast. She moaned in her throat, eyes closing in pleasure as he kneaded her breast roughly, his fingers pinching her nipple.

She felt like she was going to crumble into pieces right then and there. And he hadn't even done anything to her yet! Her body was going to explode before he could do anything else. She had to bit her lip to try and refrain herself from the immense waves of pleasure that were surging through her body, building her anticipation higher and higher with every passing second.

Finally, Celeste decided to take matters into her own hands as she used her palms to push Daryl away from her. He watched her with a confused and startled look on his face. Was she not enjoying this as much as he was?

She remained silent as she grabbed a hold of his shoulders, turning him around so it was his turn against the counter. He couldn't help but smile when he watched her sink to her knees in front of him, her hands reaching for his belt as she unbuckled it hastily. She dragged both his jeans and his boxers down to his ankles, leaving nothing but air between her and his swollen manhood.

He glanced down, his fingers digging into the counter that supported him, as she stroked his length, tilted her head up to look at him. Her smile disappeared as she leaned forward and took him into her mouth. Daryl nearly lost it right there and then. His head fell back, his knuckles going white from strain when he felt her take him into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around him as she pulled it out of her mouth, only to take him back into the warm surroundings.

God, he couldn't even remember the last time a woman had taken him into her mouth. Especially not a woman who knew what the fuck she was doing down there.

With her spare hand that wasn't holding him; she grabbed a hold of his balls and gave it a tight squeeze. It took every ounce of self control for him to bite back the orgasm that was just begging and pleading to be released into her mouth. There was no way in hell that was how he was going to finish this. No, he wanted to finish deep inside of her.

He said nothing, his eyes heavy from pleasure, as he watched her suck him off. She moaned against him, sending vibrations up his shaft that forced him to catch his breath. Fuck, this girl knew what the hell she was doing.

Celeste looked up at him with innocent eyes that he knew were nothing but. There was nothing he loved more than a woman who would look up at him while she sucked him off. And the look that she had in her eye drove him absolutely crazy.

"God, Daryl, you taste so fucking good." She moaned between sucks.

Daryl had to steady himself to not come too fast. Her low whisper and the words that she muttered were almost enough to do him in right there. But he fought against it. He was stronger than that. And he had every intention of feeling her body wrapped tightly around him. He would rather a walker make it's way in there right now and take a bite out of him than miss that opportunity.

Daryl reached down and grabbed a hold of the side of her face, bringing her up so she was standing before him. He pulled her towards him, kissing her once more, not caring about the fact that she had just sucked him off. If anything, the fact that she had just had him in her mouth made it even sexier.

Finally, Daryl pulled himself away from her soft lips and spun her around so she was leaning against the counter again. He unzipped her jean shorts and pulled both them and her panties down until they gathered at her feet. She stepped out of them effortlessly, feeling the moisture that had gathered at her core.

He grabbed a hold of her waist and turned her around so she was facing the counter. She knew what he wanted, and she leaned against it, her palms resting on top of the wood as she spread her legs for him. She glanced over her shoulder, ready for him to enter her when she saw the look of hesitation on his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked, still panting for air.

"Did you see any condoms lying around here?"

She scoffed at his question. "Daryl, do you really think either of us are going to live long enough to deal with the repercussions of this situation?"

She hated herself for saying that, but fucking hell, it was true. They were living day to day, and even then, the close calls each of them had questioned their mortality. Realistically looking at this situation, neither of them were probably going to live longer than a few months. In the end, no matter how strong their will and determination was, there were still a hell of a lot more walkers out there, just waiting for them. It was only a matter of time before they succumbed to the outstanding numbers.

"I don't have anything, do you?" She didn't go further into detail. But then again, she didn't have to. Daryl knew exactly what she meant by that.

"No, I'm clean."

"Then fuck me."

He was trying to be rational, but in this situation, he knew his body would let him be anything but. Especially when he saw Celeste push her bare ass out towards him more than it always was.

Grabbing a hold of himself, he found the core of her and felt the warmth and wetness that was coming off her. He let himself slid along her lips, enticing a moan from her shaking lips. He finally gave in and slid himself inside her.

Daryl bit back a groan, biting his bottom lip when he felt how tightly she wrapped around him. It took him a few steady seconds to finally push himself fully into her.

Celeste let her head fall onto her hand that was resting on the counter when she felt him push himself into her. He filled every inch of her as he pumped in and out, drawing more and more moisture from inside of her. Her eyes remained shut, unable to deal with the excessive amount of pleasure that a man she met a mere weeks ago was giving her.

He pumped into her faster, going harder with each thrust. Daryl had a hand on her shoulder, as if for support, as he plowed into her with everything he had. Every frustration, every ounce of anger, he released with each time he entered her, going deeper each time. His other hand trailed from her lower back to her head, where he grabbed another fistful of hair and yanked it towards him.

She let out a gasp as he positioned her so she was almost upright. He leaned forward, his mouth hungrily finding her neck as he fucked her even harder. Celeste reached a hand to her crotch, finding her most sensitive spot as she rubbed it, desperately needing to release herself all over him.

Daryl's other hand fell onto her chest, grabbing onto one of her breast, squeezing it within his calloused hand. He gritted his teeth against her, trying not to finish before her. He wanted to feel her close in around him as she came, and he wouldn't accept anything less than that.

"Oh, God, Daryl, I'm going to come." She warned him.

He smirked against the side of her face as he continued to thrust himself inside of her. "Yeah? Then fucking come for me, babe."

The way that he growled that pushed her over the edge. Her mouth fell open, her eyes shut tightly, as she felt her body let itself go. She felt herself tighten, more of her juices flowing out of her and directly onto Daryl.

The youngest Dixon brother shut his eyes, trying to push himself to hang on longer, but it was futile. The way that she wrapped herself around him even tighter than before, the way that she moaned out loud, it was all too much for him to take.

He felt his body release itself deep inside of her, his warm liquid filling her up. Daryl stopped moving against her as he enjoyed his climax inside of her. He let himself remain in her as he finished coming, the possible consequence of the action being the last thing on his mind.

It took a few moments before he could bring himself to withdraw from her. And even when he did, all he wanted to do was go back to where he was meant to be. Inside of her.

She turned around to look at him, standing completely naked before him with nothing but a smile. "Jesus. If I had known this was how this supply run was going to go, I would've invited Shane to come with me.

Daryl sent her a sarcastic look as he began to pick up his clothes from the ground. "Oh, you're so funny, Celeste. You should've become a comedian."

She couldn't help but laugh as she mimicked his actions, gathering her clothes before she began dressing herself again.

Once they were dressed and their breathing had calmed down, Celeste grabbed her backpack and threw it over her shoulders. She dusted her palms on her shorts as Daryl handed her a pistol.

They both knew that the gun was only to be used if there was no other choice. It just made him feel at ease knowing she had someway to protect herself if he couldn't be there for her.

She took it into her hands and cocked an eyebrow at him. "You ready, Dixon?"

He shot her a sly smirk and nodded, his hand resting on the handle of the door as his other held his beloved crossbow. "I was born ready, babe. Let's do this." He told her as he threw the door open.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and let me know what you thought of it. Thanks for reading! 3<strong>


	2. Let's Try This Again

**This story was originally only supposed to be a one shot, a little Christmas present for all of my wonderful fans. But after all the incredible feedback I've gotten, I decided to give you guys yet another little present. So here it is, another chapter full of lovely, lovely Daryl Dixon smut. My boyfriend has been in Germany for three weeks, so I'm definitely taking out my sexual frustration on Daryl and Celeste. Hope you guys don't mind, haha!**

**Thank you, to everyone who has given me feedback and who has favourited this story. There wouldn't be a second chapter if it weren't for you. So I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. It's been a long while since I've written smut, aside from the last chapter, so I'm trying my best to get back into the swing. So I hope it's up to par with everyone's expectations. I hope to hear from all of you, and I really hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it!**

* * *

><p>She hadn't known how to take what they had just done. Celeste made her way back through camp, trying desperately to conceal the beaming smile that was burning at her swollen lips. But she knew that everyone could smell the sex on her. It was the walk of shame, end of the world style. And she fucking hated it.<p>

"Hey, how did the supply run go?" Glenn asked as Celeste took a seat with the other survivors.

Celeste forced a small smile and nodded, stretching out her legs in front of her. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and glanced over at him. "It was about as good as it could be. No walkers, so I guess I can't complain."

Glenn chuckled, his eyes falling past Celeste to watch Daryl jump out of his truck. "And how was the alone time with Daryl? I'm surprised both of you made it back to camp alive."

"Yeah, we thought for sure that one of you would've torn the other's head off." Shane grunted as he took a seat with the others.

Celeste glared at him from across the circle they were sitting in. "No, we were fine, thanks." She didn't at all try to hide the distain she felt towards Shane. It just wasn't worth it at this point.

Over the past few weeks she had noticed Shane begin to deteriorate. She tried not to watch it too closely, but you can't really turn away from a car crash. She knew that all too well.

Hour passed and one by one, each of the survivors decided it was time to call it a night. Dale was keeping watch that night, despite Shane's protests. The bottom line was, everyone had noticed that Shane hadn't been sleeping much lately. And something about a sleep deprived, borderline insane Shane sitting out all night with nothing but a rifle and himself didn't set right in anyone's gut. Celeste was just thankful that she hadn't been the one to have to confront Shane about getting some much needed shut eye.

Celeste, finally by herself, got up from the campfire and made her way to her tent. She grabbed some clean clothes, as clean as they could be in an apocalypse, and walked past the RV.

Dale perked up, noticing movement below him. "Hey, where are you off to at this time?"

Celeste shot him a sweet smile, the simple words reminding her of a better time. A time when her father would have muttered the exact same words. "I just thought it would be nice to go for a quick swim. I've been really...sticky and sweaty since the supply run. This weather is killing me."

Dale's golden features became filled with concern. "Is that really the best idea at this time, Celeste? Do you want me to get someone to go with you? Safety in numbers, you know."

Celeste's smile widened at his concern. Sometimes, this man was too sweet. As much as that seemed to bother Andrea, it didn't at all bother Celeste. In fact, she loved it. It made her feel as though someone still cared about her. "No, I'll be fine. I have my trusty gun on me in case anything goes wrong."

Dale's face dropped.

"Which it won't! Don't worry, dad. I'll be back before you know it."

Dale's dry lips curved into a smile at the nickname she had given him. He nodded his approval and she flashed him one last reassuring smile before she walked away.

Celeste's mind swirled around thoughts of Daryl as she made her way to the river. She hadn't seen him since they had come back from the supply run. Even when they had dinner, Daryl was nowhere to be seen. But she supposed that she shouldn't be too surprised. I mean, it's not like that was anything new. Daryl didn't like being around the other people, and sometimes she understood that all too well.

Maybe you scared him off. Celeste scoffed at the voice in the back of her head. Yeah, like anything could scare Daryl Dixon off. Maybe all he wanted was what's between your legs. Now that he's had it, he's done dealing with you.

A sharp stabbing pain shot through her heart when she realized that the second voice in her head was probably the right one. Growing up, she had become all too accustomed to those kinds of guys. She had fallen for too many lines and had woken up the next morning with too many regrets. Looks like even though the world has ended, the men remaining were still the same as before.

Go figure. Just her bloody luck.

Celeste made it to the river without passing a walker and gave a quick look around, just to make sure she was still alone. Setting her gun down beside her backpack of clothes and a towel, Celeste stood up and began to disrobe.

She folded her clothes neatly, reaching behind her to unhook her bra, tossing it on top of the dirty clothes. Hooking a thumb into her panties, she brought them down her thighs and pulled each leg out of them.

Giving one last glance around, Celeste slowly dipped into the water. It was cold, a lot colder than she had suspected it would be, and it shot through her entire body in seconds. Her nipples hardened as she walked through the water, going deeper until the water surpassed her chest.

She leaned back, letting her hair fall into the water, her head tilted up towards the sky. She heard crickets chirping around her and enjoyed the quiet time.

It seemed as though all she ever heard anymore was people arguing about what their next move should be. She heard frantic screams when walkers entered the campsite and cries for help when walkers got too close. There was never any silence, anymore, and a huge part of her really missed it.

It was amazing just to enjoy the night and the wildlife and have no one to have to answer to but herself.

Making her way back to the shore, she squeezed a tiny bit of shampoo onto her palm and lathered it into her hair. That was one of the things Celeste had brought back from the supply run. Her hair was a matted mess as it was, and it was stupid that she felt the desire to have meaningless things like that in her life, but it made living in all of this just a little more bearable.

She washed the shampoo out of her hair and knew she should have headed back to camp. But she didn't want to. Not just yet, at least. Something told her to stay just a little bit longer. So she did.

Her nerves had ceased, her heart pounded at ease in her chest, which was definitely a first since all this had happened. She closed her eyes and hoped and prayed that the rest of her life could be just like this.

"What do you think you're doing all the way out here by yourself?" A voice spoke up behind her.

Spinning around, Celeste threw a hand over her heart, her mouth wide open in shock. "Daryl, what the hell do you think you're doing? Why the hell would you sneak up on someone like that? Celeste made sure to stay in the middle of the river, where the water kept her chest hidden from him. It was stupid, being shy around him after the afternoon they had just had, but she couldn't help it. That was Celeste.

He sent a smirk her way, knelt down on one knee while the other supported his arm. "Maybe you shouldn't be out here all alone at a time like this."

"That's great. Thanks for coming all this way just to tell me that. Now, why don't you be a dear and, oh, I don't know, go away?"

Daryl laughed under his breath, sending a shiver up Celeste's spine. God, she loved that breathless laugh of his.

"What, you mean I came out all this way for nothing? Naw, that's not happening, darling. I ain't leaving till you come with me. So, are you going to be in there much longer, or will you be leaving with me now?"

Celeste said nothing, only smiled as she made her way to where he was kneeling. Her long hair covered her breasts as the height of the water lowered so it was hovering just over her waist. Her lips, still dripping wet, met his eagerly. She felt his lips curl into a smile against hers as he slid his tongue into her mouth.

Daryl could feel her arms begin to shake from holding her body up. He reached forward and grabbed a hold of her waist, holding her up as if she weighed nothing.

Celeste couldn't help but moan into his mouth as he roughly kissed her, just the way she liked. He bit her bottom lip, sending a jolt of pleasure through her body. She pulled back, resting her forehead against his, catching her breath.

"Why don't you take off your clothes and come and join me in the water? They're just wearing you down, anyway."

Celeste pushed herself away from the shore and let her body become one with the water again. Her hands brushed over the surface, her body now used to the cold temperature of the water, as she watched Daryl get to his feet.

His eyes never left hers as he grabbed a hold of the bottom of his torn t-shirt, pulling it over his head. Celeste watched him hungrily as he knelt down again, just long enough to untie his heavy boots. He kicked them off and stood up once more, grabbing at his belt eagerly.

"Come on, Daryl. Hurry up before I change my mind." Celeste taunted evilly.

Daryl shot his eyebrows up at her as he yanked off his boxers; his swollen manhood making Celeste lick her lips in anticipation. "You shut your mouth. You'll take it when I want to give it to you, and you'll fucking love it."

Celeste laughed, rolling her eyes at him. She knew not to take what he said to heart. He just didn't know how to be civilized and talk to other people. But she didn't mind. It was strangely sexy how he'd fight and argue all the time with her.

Daryl jumped into the water, regret immediately taking over him as the cold water stung his lower body. "Holy shit! That is fucking cold, woman!"

Celeste laughed again and walked past him, back to where he was kneeling only minutes ago. She reached into her backpack and pulled out the big towel that she brought.

Daryl tried to make himself forget about the near freezing cold water and came up behind her. With the curves of her body fitting directly against his, he brought his hands to her hips, where he held her tightly. He leaned his head down, his lips hungrily finding their way to her neck. He took a deep breath, taking in her smell. God, this girl smelt so fucking good.

Celeste finished putting the towel in place and turned around so she was face to face with her redneck. She rested her arms around his shoulders and tilted her head back to kiss him, his hands still holding onto her waist. He lifted her up, the muscles in his arms flexing, as he placed her on top of the clean towel. She held out a hand and used a finger to wordlessly call him closer to her. He answered her with his signature slanted smile as he closed the small space between them.

She opened her legs to him, for the second time that day, and placed a hand on the towel underneath her. She pulled him closer to him, her legs wrapped around his bare waist, as she felt him place a hand on her cheek. His lips found hers again, hungrily and desperately.

Celeste smiled against his lips, her hands running through his short hair. She pulled on it roughly, causing him to suck his breath through his teeth. She loved that she could be rough with him, and she loved that he enjoyed it just as much as she did.

Her hands, shaking for a reason she couldn't fathom, took a steady grip on his thick neck. Her nails dug into his skin, running down his broad back. She felt his muscles tense underneath her touch, leaving red marks where her nails were. As long as the camp didn't see them and think they were from walkers, she didn't care.

She loved feeling his muscles against her sleep skin, feeling them move against her, rubbing against her aching body. All she wanted was to feel him on top of her, to feel him inside of her again.

"You know I don't have condoms again, right? I didn't grab any from the store." He warned her.

"I did. But I didn't bring them with me out here. I didn't think I'd need them.

"Babe, you should know better. You're gonna need them so long as you're with me. Daryl growled, his lips attacking her neck.

She leaned her head back, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as he sucked her skin roughly. She jumped slightly when he bit her, teasing the skin with his tongue as if to ease the pain.

Daryl took her leaning back as presenting her body to him, and he took full advantage of it. His mouth trailed down her neck, taking a nipple into his mouth. His tongue swirled around her, gently taking her nipple between his teeth. She shivered against him, a moan gurgling in her throat as he sucked harder and harder.

His tongue worked miracles on her breast, and she couldn't help but wonder what else he was capable of doing with his mouth. Finally, she couldn't take much more of him teasing her. Grabbing his head, Celeste leaned back and pushed his head further down.

She wanted to feel his lips right against her. She needed to feel his tongue run along her lips and give her a sensation she hadn't felt in far too long.

Daryl smiled as he found himself at the center of Celeste. "Damn, woman. I was going there, relax."

She just laughed, leaning back onto her elbows, her eyes fixed on top of Daryl's head. She was suddenly so glad that she'd decided to take a bunch of razors from the store they had just been at. She had taken a handful of them and gave them to the rest of the girls at camp. Even if they weren't being complete hoe bags like she was, it was the little things from their old lives that made them feel as though all hadn't been lost.

"Shut up and eat me, Daryl."

He took a hold of both of her legs, opening her wider to him. He looked up at her as he kissed along her thigh, his tongue slowly, painfully trailed towards the center of her.

She dug her fingers into the ground, the sheer anticipation killing her more than anything else could. Daryl took his time with her, reveling in the fact that she had cleaned herself up for him. She looked so smooth he just wanted to take his tongue and run it along her skin. Among other things.

His tongue darted out on the skin right above Celeste's clit. God, she was a lot softer than he had imagined. He trailed lower, the tip of his tongue finally finding her clit. He heard her let a moan out into the cool night air as he used his tongue to draw circles around her. He took her into his mouth, sucking hard on her as she shook underneath him.

God, she felt as if she were going to crumble into a million pieces right then and there.

After a few minutes of licking and sucking her clit, Daryl moved lower. He smiled against her lips when he saw how wet she already was. Ready for him and only him.

He licked up her juices enjoying the sweet taste of her. He loved the feeling of her fingers tangled in his hair, yanking on it every time he did something she liked. He felt her grind her hips against is face, begging him for more, silently begging him to never stop.

He slid his tongue inside of her and felt her squirm against his face. Sucking up her juices, he moved back up to her clit and slid a finger inside of her.

"Holy fuck, Daryl. God, don't stop."

"I wont, baby. Not until you come for me." He said between licks.

Celeste grabbed a tighter hold of Daryl's hair as he slid another finger inside of her. If he kept this up, she wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer.

Daryl pumped his fingers harder and deeper inside of her, her juices lubing up every thrust. He felt her tightening around him and knew she was close. His tongue flicked against her clit faster, his mouth sucking on it to switch it up. He knew that she liked that.

"Oh, God, Daryl. I'm going to come." She warned him.

He moaned against her clit sending a shiver throughout her entire body. She clutched onto his hair, feeling herself on the verge of an orgasm. It only took a few more pumps of his fingers to push her over the edge.

Her back arched, her legs wrapped tightly around his head as pleasure rocked her body. She tightened around his fingers, more of her juices running over him.

He could feel her throbbing around his fingers as she finished. Hesitantly, he pulled himself out of her. She sat up, panting for breath, her face flushed.

Daryl stood up and reached his fingers towards her mouth. "Taste yourself for me, babe."

Without hesitation Celeste opened her mouth, allowing Daryl to slide his fingers into her mouth. She closed her eyes and moaned, tasking herself on his fingers.

Daryl nearly came right there. Watching her lips around his fingers, knowing she was willingly tasting herself for him, made him weak in the knees. God, he loved how down and dirty this girl could get with him.

"I am going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week." Daryl promised her, pulling himself out of the water.

He moved on top of her, but Celeste switched positions quickly, throwing him underneath her. "That's where you're wrong, Daryl. I'm going to be fucking you this time."

She straddled his waist as Daryl pulled her pile of clothing underneath his head to prop it up. This was a show he definitely wanted to watch. He laced his fingers together and put them under his head for extra support, watching her intently.

Reaching for his hardness, she grabbed a steady hold of it, stroking it to prepare him. Not that he needed anymore help in that department. Pushing herself up onto her knees, she prepared herself for the thick size of him, lowering herself onto his head.

Daryl groaned through gritted teeth as he felt her surround him tightly. She rocked her body up and down, her moisture slathering him up as he pumped in and out of her.

He watched her lean forward, her fingers scraping down his hard chest, her eyes fixed on his. Her breasts moved with her body, and all Daryl wanted to do was to throw her underneath him and take control. But he fought against the urge, loving a woman in control.

He removed his hands from underneath his head, reaching forward to play with her breasts. She instantly grabbed a hold of his wrists and brought them up over his head. She leaned forward, pressing them to the ground, and shook her head, smiling playfully.

"No touching for you, Daryl. This is my turn to have some fun."

Daryl laughed and broke out of her grip effortlessly. Grabbing a strong hold of her hips, he threw her down on the ground, still inside of her. "I don't fucking think so." He growled into her ear, making her shiver.

He didn't waste another minute. He grabbed a hold of her ass, lifting her up a few inches to position her differently. His hips slammed into hers, pumping harder and deeper with every thrust forward.

She held onto her shoulders, biting down on her lip to keep from screaming and drawing unwanted attention to them. She knew he was close. Besides them having sex a few hours ago, how long had it been since he was with someone else? This had to be killing him.

"I want to feel you come inside me." She moaned.

"Shut up." Daryl ordered, crushing his mouth onto hers. The truth was, he was going to come any minute. Especially with her muttering phrases like that in his ear. But he didn't want her to get the wrong impression of him.

Celeste dug her fingernails into his back again, not surprised if this time she drew blood. He groaned against her mouth, loving the feel of her nails on his back. Finally, he just couldn't hold out anymore. He slammed into her, deep into her, one last time, and felt himself explode. He rested his body over hers, his chest resting against her as he finished coming inside of her. Panting for air, he felt Celeste's hands cradle his face, lifting it up to meet hers.

She kissed him tenderly, pulling back to smile at him. "I'm really glad you came to find me. How did you know, anyway?"

"The old man told me where you were."

Celeste laughed, gently brushing sweat off Daryl's forehead. "Well, I'll be sure to thank dad when we get back to camp."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks a lot for reading. If it weren't for you, this chapter wouldn't exist. I really hope you enjoyed it!<strong>


	3. Shut up and Drive

**I can't believe how amazing everyone has been when it comes to this story! What started as a one shot has expanded into so much more. The first chapter of this story was to just get out frustration at the lack of pure Daryl/OC smut. (Because, hey, lets face it. Sometimes all you want is smut!) And all of your reviews and alerts and favourites has just inspired me to keep writing with it!****  
><strong>

**This story would be nothing but a one shot if it weren't for you guys. So thank you! Thank you so much for continuing to read and review it! This chapter goes out to everyone who loves my Daryl smut! Although, come on, who wouldn't love Daryl Dixon smut?  
><strong>

**I hope you guys like this chapter and aren't disappointed! There's a little bit of a back story at the beginning. Okay, a lot of a back story. I hadn't intended on writing so much of a back story, but I wanted everyone to know the thoughts that were going on in my head at the time of writing it, so I hope you don't mind!  
><strong>

**This one goes out to every single person who has reviewed this story: SaraLostInes, LadyLecter47, undeadangel, LlamaCatastrophe, Aownr1669, BelmontCalyx, VileMalapert, ShayGurl, Alilley, melilotus, reneemm, kathleensmiles, kitt, morbidpricess66 and moonlight4eva.**

**Here's to hopefully a lot more chapters!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The heat was unbearable, to say the least. Celeste groaned as she set a pale of water by her feet. She stood up straight and took a long stretch, reaching her arms out to either side of her as she let a heavy groan slip through her lips.<p>

Now don't get her wrong, she was not one to complain. She couldn't have been further from it. She had a first hand lesson of just how annoying it is when people whine and complain about the most stupid things. It had been imprinted in her mind from long before the beginning of the end. Celeste could still picture her friend's girlfriends hanging out with the group, complaining about how bored they were of sitting around and watching the rest of the group play video games. It was almost as if it had happened only yesterday. And she would be damned if she was ever going to end up like any of those annoying girls.

_Not to mention the fact that they're probably all dead._

Celeste cursed herself silently when she allowed the thought to run through her mind. Okay, so she hated those girls. Hated being around them, hated hearing about them, hated having to talk to them for the sake of her buddies. But still, there was no need to relish in the fact that they were most likely walker food while she was still living and breathing.

To keep herself busy, Celeste bent over and picked up the heavy pale again, pushing her exhausted body to move forward. All she had to do was get this bucket of water back to the house and then she could take a break. That is, until they gave her another tedious chore to do.

Celeste started walking back to the house when something out in the woods caught her eye. She kept walking, squinting to keep the sun's glare out of her eyes as she watched Daryl step out of the woods. Only, he wasn't alone.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw another woman emerge from the foliage with him, falling behind him as he strode towards the house, his crossbow slung over his broad shoulder. The girl's blonde hair flew behind her as she ran forward, apparently trying to keep up with the youngest Dixon.

"You have _got _to be fucking kidding me." Celeste spat under her breath as she stared in awe at the sight.

She had lost track of exactly how much time they had spent in their new location. Upon first stumbling upon it, she couldn't have been happier.

No one in the group thought finding another house with living people would be something they would stumble upon again. But it was. And without a doubt, they were all extremely grateful for it. It gave them another reason to believe that they were going to be okay, that they were going to make it out of this nightmare alive.

After all, what were the chances of themselves in another "Hershel" situation so shortly after their dream fell apart? But, by some miracle, they had found it. And none of them were about to complain. That is, until, one of the girls who resided in this house had taken a keen interest in Daryl.

Okay, so they had never given themselves an official title. Something told her that Daryl wasn't exactly the type to sit a girl down and confess his love to her, reassuring her that he would be with her and only her. But still, Celeste had higher hopes for him. For _them_.

Celeste had guessed that her group of survivors had stumbled upon this miracle a few weeks ago, if not a month. And from the first moment they had arrived, she could tell that this girl was going to be nothing but trouble. And that's all she was, a _girl_. And Celeste meant that in the most unflattering way possible.

By the immature way she acted and by the baby fat that was still hanging onto her cheeks, Celeste had gauged her to be eighteen, _if _that. But, of course, with just Celeste's luck, she was probably everything that every man wanted in a woman.

_In a girl._ She reminded herself bitterly.

She was beautiful. Celeste hated to admit it, but she was beautiful. She had clear porcelain skin, big round blue eyes, and long blonde hair that framed her face almost perfectly. And she had a body that, before the end, women would starve themselves to achieve. And here she was, emerging from the woods with Daryl. Coming back from doing Lord knows what.

Celeste muttered incoherently under her breath and continued her trek back to the house. If he wanted to screw around with the first annoying thing that came around, who was she to argue? They weren't dating. She had no say in what, or who, he did when she wasn't around.

"Hey, Celeste! Wait a minute!"

She stopped walking for a moment, turning her back to the house when the voice rang out behind her. She watched as a young man ran towards her, sweating falling down his tan cheeks as he caught up. He flashed her a smile as he rested his hands upon his knees, almost struggling to catch his breath.

"Are you alright? You look like you've been running for your life out here." Celeste smirked, putting the water down between them. She stood back up and put both hands on her hips, watching him carefully.

From the moment they had taken refuge at this new camp, Celeste knew that Mal was into her. It was nearly impossible not to notice it. Even the women from her camp had noticed. And you can bet your ass that they did nothing but try to convince Celeste to take a chance and live in the moment with him. After all, no one else knew about her and Daryl.

But she had never been interested. Sure, he was an attractive man. Hell, he was _damn _attractive. But for some reason, she had made up her mind to stay loyal to Daryl, even though technically she had no reason to. She had chosen to remain loyal to a man who would sooner sneak behind her back to enjoy a roll in the grass with the first mindless bimbo he came across.

_Yeah, cause I'm a complete idiot. Thanks, mom and dad, for raising me with morals and loyalty._

"Yeah, well, you know how it is out here." He told her, finally standing up straight.

Celeste's eyes darted behind him, carefully scanning the forest area for any unwanted guests. He hand immediately reached towards her hip, her fingers desperate to feel the safety of her pistol within them. She had come too far to let her guard down, even for a mere moment. "There walkers behind you?"

Mal quickly shook his head, the smile on his lips still apparent. "No, no. I just ran from across the way. I saw you carrying that bucket and it looked like you could use help."

Celeste cocked her eyebrows at him, shifting her body weight to her right side. "Oh? So, in other words, because I'm a girl you think I can't carry this water back to the house?"

Oh yeah, this guy was definitely in trouble now.

Celeste had never declared herself as a feminist before. She had simply never cared to. But one thing she could never stand, even before the walkers roamed the streets, were guys assuming she couldn't do certain things simply because she was a woman. She used to be a female gamer, and she knew the feeling all too well.

Guys on Xbox Live would always be surprised to find out one of their new teammates was a girl. And they were always even more surprised when she left them in the dust in kills and headshots. But this, now this was taking it to a whole other level.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I just thought I'd be a gentleman and help out."

Celeste shrugged and accepted his offer. Hey, if this poor bastard wanted to do her chores for her, who was she to argue? "Sure. That'd be nice."

Daryl watched Celeste from the corner of his eye as Mal bent over and retrieved the pale of water for her. He grunted to himself, his eyes narrowing as Celeste started walking back towards the house with the kid, laughing as they shared a private conversation.

"Hey, Daryl! I'm sorry I scared away the squirrels. I didn't think they'd hear me all the way out there. I promise it won't happen again next time!" Nelly told him loudly when she finally caught up to him.

"Next time? Like hell I'm taking you hunting with me next time. I did your father a favour, taking you out there. Make no mistake, it won't happen again."

Nelly sprinted by his side struggling to keep up with him as she forced a pout and whined, "But Daryl! I'll do better next time, I promise!"

Daryl could only groan and roll his eyes in response. Damn, this girl had been nothing but a giant pain in the ass since they found this place. Yeah, when he first saw her he thought she was smoking hot. She was the kind of girl that a guy like him could only ever dream about being with. Not to mention the fact that she was over twenty years younger than him. That kind of shit would turn any man on.

But then he had spent some time around her. He was forced to listen to her whine and complain about the fact that the dead were walking the Earth. Like that fact wasn't hard enough to swallow already. Not to mention him having to listen to her complain about how all she wanted to do was get her nails done, or get a new outfit or buy more makeup.

God, sometimes it seemed like this girl wouldn't shut the hell up. And lucky for him, he had been stuck with the nuisance for the last couple of hours. What contest in hell did he win?

Daryl blocked out Nelly's annoying, high pitched voice as she continued to squawk beside him. He kept his eyes peeled on Celeste and her new best friend. Was she serious? _Him?_ That kid couldn't even carry the pale of water. Did her interest really peak in a poor excuse for a man? If that was what she was into, then she could have him, as far as Daryl was concerned.

If Celeste was more interested in someone who would sooner throw her in front of the walkers and run for his life, then Daryl wasn't even in the running for the girl. If she really wanted someone to run and scream in the other direction of danger, than Celeste had found the man of her dreams. And judging by the way they were carrying on, Daryl didn't have a doubt in his mind that that was exactly what she wanted. And found.

The group, both Celeste's and the new people they had come to think of family, gathered around a bonfire in the backyard of the house. Okay, so it wasn't much of a bonfire. More like a small gathering of barely enough dry wood and leaves to start any kind of fire. But in this day and age, it was the best thing they could get away with without drawing unwanted attention their way.

Everyone laughed and talked quietly amongst themselves, reliving old memories and retelling stories of before the outbreak with nothing but longing in their voices.

Celeste listened to their stories, her heart aching as she heard the heartache in her friend's voices. Everyone seemed to talk about their memories as though they would be their last. As if these people had given up hope of any kind for a future. As though they had made peace with the fact that their end was just around the corner.

It was when Lori began talking about being in the hospital, moments away from delivering Carl, that Celeste deemed was her time to leave the group for the night.

Mal quickly got up from beside her and followed her a few steps away from the rest of the group. He grabbed a hold of her arm and turned her around to face him, concern taking over his emerald green eyes. "Hey. You alright?"

Celeste forced a smile the best she could and accompanied it with a quick nod. "Yeah. I'm just going to get some more water. I'll be right back."

She turned to finish her walk into the house, but Mal stopped her again. Now, more annoyed by his presence than ever before, Celeste turned around to face him angrily.

"Are you sure? Want me to walk you?"

Oh, here it was again. 'You're just a girl, and therefore helpless, so please let me walk you ten feet to the house. God forbid something happen to you along the way.'

"I'm fine, Mal, thanks."

Celeste shrugged him off and finished her walk to the house.

She told him that she was going to get something to drink, but really all she wanted to do was retire to her room. She didn't want people to feel sorry for her, to pity her because she wasn't able to live out her life the way she had wanted to before the walkers had become the number one danger.

Celeste walked back to her room, dragging her feet with every step. She thanked a God she was sure no longer existed that no one was in the house with her at the time. If they heard the shuffling, they would have made her as a walker and taken her out without so much of a second thought. And she wouldn't blame them. She would do the exact same thing if she were on the other end of it.

She had noticed that neither Daryl nor Nelly had been at the bonfire. She had no idea where either of them were. And at this point, she could care less. If he wanted her, he could have her annoying little ass. Celeste had bigger problems to worry about. Like how she would never fall in love and have a perfect wedding like Lori and Rick had. How she wouldn't live long enough to see her first child. How she would never know what it was like to watch your child, your own flesh and blood, grow before your eyes.

Celeste fought back the tears as she made her way to the room at the end of the hallway. She opened the door and made her way into it without bothering to push the door enough to shut it. If any walker bothered to come into the house that night, they could have her. She was in no mood to fight for a life that had no meaning.

Even as the thought ran through her mind and the door slammed shut behind her, she jumped and spun around to face it, startled by the sudden burst of sound. Her hand reached for the gun attached to her hip, even thought she had laid down all rights to her life not moments before.

Despite the defeated thoughts that slipped through her mind at times, she was no where near willing to let her life be ripped away from her. She would rather put a bullet through her brain than allow herself to become another victim to the walkers.

Her hand rested on the handle of her pistol the moment she recognized the shadow in front of her. She would know that shadow anywhere. It was Daryl Dixon.

Her arm rested, but her body was still tense as she watched him in the darkness. "What are you doing here, Dixon?"

"I think the question is, what the hell are you doing with that little bitch out there?" He sneered, turning away from the door and walking towards her.

She could hear the anger in his voice and couldn't have been further from the mood well equipped to deal with it. "What does it matter to you, Dixon? Especially since you have that little slut of yours following you around like a lost little puppy."

Daryl closed the space between the two survivors so quickly Celeste barely had the time to take a breath to prepare herself from the sudden contact.

"She ain't my puppy."

Celeste scoffed against the hard skin of Daryl's chin. "Could've fucking fooled me."

Daryl reached behind Celeste and grabbed a fistful of her hair, yanking it backwards and jerking her head back. "What about you, huh? With that useless kid? You fucking him too, now?" He spat through gritted teeth.

Celeste opened her eyes, her hand finding his in her hair to try and loosen his grip. It wasn't working. "You jealous, Dixon?"

"No. Just don't want people coming so close to what's mine."

"I'm not property you can claim, Dixon. If you think that's what I am, you best walk away right now."

He loved the way she talked to him. She wasn't like the rest of the group. She didn't seem to tiptoe around him, watching every word that came from her mouth in fear of saying the wrong thing. Celeste was strong and she knew how to stand her ground. She wasn't about to let someone like him walk all over her. And he fucking loved it.

"You're not my property, but you're _mine_. And you'd better not forget it."

Celeste opened her mouth to retaliate, to say something witty throw him off his game, but her voice was silence when his lips claimed hers for his own.

She was pissed off. Pissed off for the reason that he thought it was perfectly okay to sneak around with some skank and come running to her for a little extra on the side. She was not, and would never be, that kind of girl. And if he thought for a second that she would be, he was sorely wrong.

Celeste pushed him away, making him stagger away from her. He hadn't been expecting her to fight him. For once, someone had caught Daryl Dixon off guard.

"If you think you're going to fuck around with that little bitch and then come running to me, you're wrong. You want her, fucking have her, Dixon." Celeste spat.

Daryl moved closed to her again, not surprised when her open palms came in contact with his hard chest. His hand found her waist, pulling her up against him, leaving her no room to breathe. "The only person I'm fucking around with is you. So shut the fuck up and take it like I know you love to."

Celeste smirked and grabbed a stead hold of his waist. With everything she had inside of her, she spun him around and slammed him onto the bed she had learned to call her own. She climbed on top of him, straddling him and holding him in place. Leaning over him, she whispered in his ear, "Do your worst, Dixon."

Daryl's hands found their place on her hips as she crushed her lips against his. His fingers dug into her flesh as she forced her tongue into his mouth. She was pissed off, angry at him for even glancing twice at the stupid twig outside. She wanted him to know that he was hers, even if it hadn't been officially decided.

Whether he liked it or not, Daryl Dixon belonged to her. She wouldn't settle for anything less. That was the only way she would have it. And he had to fucking know it.

One of Daryl's hands trailed from her waist to her head, grabbing another fistful of hair as his tongue fought against hers. He could barely breathe; she was kissing him so hard. But his body relished in the fact that she was dominating him. She had the power of her thin body against him, her swollen lips working against his, and he fucking loved it.

Daryl pulled her hair, forcing her lips away from his. His mouth clamped down on her neck, sucking and licking the flesh he caught between his lips. Celeste let out a throaty moan as his tongue worked on her skin. Her eyes shut tightly, a knot growing deep in her stomach as she felt his lips tighten around her, his teeth roughly grinding against her.

If her arms hadn't been planted at either side of his head, supporting her body, she would have fallen over then and there. Her fingers dug into the thin sheet covering the bed as he continued to suck on her delicate skin. She could feel him swelling against her, an erection already trying to burst out of his pants, desperate to feel her warmth wrapped around him once again.

Pushing his hand away from her, Celeste's eager fingertips found the edge of his shirt. She practically ripped it off him, the thought of hurting him in the process not even registering in her mind. She wanted him. She wanted to show him how she was all he needed. And damned if he thought she was going to do anything other than that.

At this point, Daryl didn't give a shit about anything. He could care less about the people awaiting Celeste's return outside. He gave two shits about any walkers that, for all they know, could be waiting patiently outside her window.

He reached up and grabbed a hold of the thin white tank top she had changed into near the end of the day. His fingers dug into the fabric as he tore it open effortlessly, tossing it aside as if it had become infected and all he wanted to do was hid himself of it. He wanted her naked and he wanted her naked _now_.

Celeste let out a startled gasp, taken aback by the viciousness she saw in the man lying beneath her. She knew, deep down, that he would never hurt her. Daryl Dixon would sooner lay down his life to a passing walker than lay a finger on her. There was just something undeniably sexy when he used this kind of force and need against her. Something that she couldn't fight or deny. Something that made her long for him in a way she had never felt before.

Celeste's hands found their way into her hair, leaning back so Daryl could get a full view of her breasts as they sat exposed in front of him. His hands found them quickly, kneading them roughly as her head rolled back. Her hips ground against his as his fingers pinched her hard nipples between them.

Daryl bit back a groan as he watched her grind on him, her flat stomach driving him further and further to the edge. God, she was fucking amazing. This girl's body would _not _quit. And all he wanted was more and more of it.

Having enough, Daryl flipped their positions so quickly Celeste couldn't argue. Even though she wanted to. He had her lying on her back, her red hair spread out behind her as he got to his feet, his knees pushed up against the mattress.

Celeste's hands fell to her breast, cupping them and playing with her nipples as her heavy eyes watched Daryl, as if trying to entice him. She didn't fight against him when he reached forward, grabbing a hold of the waistband of her shorts. He yanked them down, pulling her panties down with them, and threw them aside, forgetting about them the moment they left her skin.

Daryl stood there, his eyes focused on the girl that lay before him, waiting for him, silently begging for him, as his hands found the belt that supported his pants. He unhooked it, quickly unzipping his jeans as he stepped out of them. He stood before Celeste in nothing but boxers, his strong hand falling to the erection underneath the thin fabric as he stroked himself taking in the sight before him. Taking in taking all of Celeste.

A smirk spread across her lips as she got onto her knees, kneeling before him. Leaving his boxers on, she leaned forward and kissed his hardness, purposely blowing her warm breath onto him. As if to tease him. As if to make him beg.

Daryl gritted his teeth, watching Celeste move against him in the shadows of her room. He could feel her tongue move against the fabric of his boxers and cursed himself for wearing them today. He watched her as one hand rested against his stomach, the other coming underneath him to cup his balls.

He groaned, his knees nearly giving out underneath him. "Turn around."

Celeste finally pulled herself away from him, glancing up to shoot him a quick smile. She did as she was told; pushing her knees to the very edge of the bed as she lowered herself so she was on her hands and knees before him.

Daryl pulled his boxers off and stepped out of them as he grabbed a tight hold of Celeste's hips with one hand. With the other, he grabbed himself and placed it against her entrance. He heard her bite back a moan as he dragged his head along her wet lips, teasing her the way she always seemed to tease him.

"God, Daryl, please." She begged, glancing over her shoulder.

He thrust himself into her the moment they locked eyes, burying himself completely inside of her. He watched her as she threw her head back, her teeth digging into her lips as she fought against the urge to scream out.

Daryl's left hand found its place on her hip while his other hand rested on her shoulder. With everything he had in him, every frustration, every ounce of anger that he had at the thought of her even _thinking _about being with someone else, he plowed into her. If she ever went behind his back and spent the night with someone else, he would make sure that that other guy would pale in comparison to him. No one would fuck her the way he fucked her. Not in the past, present, or future. She was his and his only. And he would make sure that he showed her that tonight.

Celeste felt her insides burning, begging to explode as she felt him grip onto her, thrusting into her hard and deep. She had to admit, though they fought at times, he really knew how to fuck her. He knew how deep, how hard she liked it. And she could never get enough.

At this point, she didn't care. If she moaned loud enough to draw the walkers to them, then so be it. They were well armed enough to deal with it. They _were _stronger in numbers, after all.

Celeste moaned loudly, silently thankful that her bedroom window had been clamped shut long before she had entered it. The others outside didn't need to hear what was going on just a few feet away from them and inside the house.

All the built up anger, all the aggression that she had kept inside her all day was making it harder for her to hold on. Celeste felt his hips move against her, with every fast thrust, pushing himself deeper and deeper inside of her. She didn't know how much longer she could hold on.

Keeping himself lodged deep inside of her, Daryl pulled her and flipped her over so she was lying on her back. Hooking her knee underneath his arm, he lifted her leg up over his shoulder. He brought a knee up onto the bed as he continued to push himself into her. He had every intention of watching her as he pushed her over the edge.

"Oh my God…" Celeste moaned, arching her back towards him.

Daryl pushed himself further into her, withdrawing himself as far as possible before thrusting back into her with every ounce of strength he had inside of him. He felt her tightening up and knew that she was close, giving him the push to hang on just a little bit longer. Lord knows he had wanted to come the minute he started fucking her.

"Shit, Daryl, I'm…" Her voice trailed off as she clamped down against him, her head thrown back as she let out a loud groan.

He tried to hold on as long as he could, still pushing himself into her as she pulsed around him. But when he felt her juice cover himself, he knew that it was a battle he was never going to win.

He nearly fell on top of her as he felt his body spasm. His hand landed on the bed beside her head, his head falling onto her chest as he let himself go inside of her.

Celeste could feel him throbbing as he tried to catch his breath, panting against her bare skin. A hand came up to cradle his head against her as she smiled against his thin hair, kissing his head lightly.

"God, I love when you come inside me." She muttered against him.

Daryl glanced up at her, his infamous smirk spread across his thin lips. "That don't come near enough to the way you feel when you come on me."

Celeste laughed breathlessly as she drew his body on top of hers, loving the way his body weight felt against her. She pushed away the sweat gathering on his forehead and looked intently into his eyes.

"You know you have nothing to worry about with Mal, right?"

Daryl stared back at her, his emotions hidden as he read her features. "You know you have nothing to worry about with that annoying little girl, right?"

Celeste couldn't help but laugh as she rolled her eyes. "Oh, I know, Daryl. After all, no one can give it to you like I can."


	4. It Couldn't Last Forever

**What's this? I'm finally updating my story?! I know I've been horrible at updating my stories, and I'm really sorry about that guys. I moved out a few months ago, finally, and I still don't have internet. Or cable. (I know, I'm dying.) But I do have wi-fi at work! So I've decided that that's how I'll be updating my stories for now!**

** This chapter is a little different from the others, so I hope you guys don't mind where I'm taking it. A story that started off as a one shot filled with smut has begun to turn into a full on story! All thanks to you guys!**

** Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing and enjoying this story so far. I hope I won't disappoint you with this chapter! And if I happen to, I can always delete it and write a lovely smut filled chapter for you instead!**

** Let me know what you think, and enjoy the story, everyone!**

Daryl Dixon stared at Celeste's profile, studying her intently as she carried on her conversation with Glenn. He narrowed his eyes in the darkness, his attention focused on the girl at the other end of the lawn. What the hell was it about her that had him so caught up? Why couldn't he get this woman out of his mind?

He watched her smile, Glenn's lips curving upwards seconds later. Daryl heard her laugh; her light, easy going laugh that he secretly loved to listen to. It reminded him of a time when he had once heard laughter on a daily basis. It was nice to hear something other than screaming and unanswered cries of mercy for a change.

He groaned and rolled his eyes, silently cursing himself for getting soft. It was a damn good thing that Merle wasn't around anymore. Daryl would've never heard the end of it from his older brother. Then again, one look at Celeste and Merle would've probably slapped Daryl on the back and congratulated him for landing such a "nice piece of ass".

He turned his back to Celeste and Glenn and focused on the task at hand. He busied himself with cleaning Merle's motorcycle, dampening the rag in his hands to clean the encrusted dirt off the side.

Celeste gave Glenn a quick pat on the arm and said goodnight before turning away from him and the house. She walked across the lawn, making her way towards Daryl.

Daryl heard her come up behind him, crossing her arms over her chest as she cocked an eyebrow at him. Really? He wasn't even going to turn around and acknowledge her? She knew he had been watching her. She felt his eyes burning holes into her from the moment she stepped out of the house. And now he was going to ignore her like she was worthless?

"What do you want?" Daryl grunted, trying to keep his focus on the motorcycle in front of him.

Celeste tried to play cool even though every ounce of her wanted to bite back. He wanted to be a smart ass and play it cool? Well, then, damnit, so could she. "Wow, sounds like someone's in a mood tonight. What crawled up your ass, Dixon?"

Daryl let out a frustrated sigh and stood up, keeping his back to her. He tossed the wet rag over the back wheel of the bike, patting his hands dry on his jeans. Finally turning to face her, he leaned against his brother's bike, crossing his arms across his chest to match Celeste's stance.

"Nothin'. Just curious to see what you want."

The truth was, she was driving him insane. She was all he thought about anymore. Daryl Dixon had never been the type of man that would let a woman get the best of him. Before the beginning of the end, he never really had many girlfriends. He tried dating a few times and had come to the conclusion that he just wasn't the relationship type of guy. And he was perfectly okay with that. Some people just weren't meant to be a significant other.

And then she came around. And suddenly, all of his thoughts focused on her. The way she smiled, the way she laughed, the way she moved underneath him. When she touched him, it set his whole body on fire. She made him feel a way that no other woman had ever made him feel. And it was killing him, both inside and out.

A smirk spread across Celeste's lips as she took a step forward, letting her arms fall to her side. Was he actually playing hard to get? Times had changed, that much was evident, but isn't that supposed to be a girl's bitch of a game?

Daryl watched her silently as she moved closer to him. His breath hitched, just for a second, as she moved her foot between his, kicking them apart so she could stand between his legs. She moved right up against the bike and placed both hands on his strong shoulders, staring into his dangerous eyes.

Celeste lowered her lips until they were pressed up against his ear. "Maybe what I want is you."

Her smile widened when she felt him shiver at her words. He might act like a big, strong, son of a bitch with the others, but she was lucky enough to see a different side of him. Late at night, when she moved closer to him while he slept, he would instinctively wrap his arm around her and pull her body right up against his. And no matter what, she always woke up the next morning still wrapped protectively in his arms. He would never let her go. She had never spent the night with a man who hadn't let her go throughout the hours they had slept together.

Her hands played at the base of his neck, her fingers intertwining with each other as she played with his short strands of hair. Her tongue found the skin of his neck, licking the sweat from the humid Georgia day off him. She heard him groan in her ear, felt his neck vibrate against her as she kissed his skin, making a trail from his ear to his collarbone.

"Celeste." Daryl warned her, finally peeling his arms away from his chest to grab her forearms. He pushed her back a step, prying her body away from his. He looked up at her and immediately wished he hadn't. The look on her face was going to haunt him for the rest of his days, however long that was going to be. She looked heartbroken, as if he had told her she was disgusting and he didn't even want to breathe the same air as her.

"What's wrong?" Her voice quivered as she fought back the urge to get emotional. Did he actually just push her away from him? Had he changed his mind about her? Maybe he got bored of her already.

"Nothin'. I just have a lot on my mind."

"I don't suppose I'm there at all, am I?"

Daryl swallowed the lump swelling in his throat. _You're all that's on my mind._

When Celeste didn't get an answer, she shrugged her shoulders and pulled herself free from Daryl's grip. "Whatever, this was just supposed to be a casual thing, anyway. Should've known you'd get bored of me sooner or later."

She turned to walk away but a strong hand gripped her forearm and held her firmly in place. She kept her head down, her back turned to Daryl. She couldn't look at him. Not right now.

Okay, so she hadn't come into this expecting him to be her boyfriend. She wasn't expecting him to declare his love for her or ever get down on one knee and promise her that they would spend the rest of their days together. But still, she had hoped they were more than just a casual encounter whenever he needed to feel someone underneath him.

"Come here."

Celeste fought the urge to cry as she stood in the front lawn of the house she had come to think of as her own. No, she wasn't going to let him break her down. Now wasn't the time for her to get soft, anyway. He wanted to be aloof with their relationship, if that was even what it was, then that was fine. Two could play that game, for all she cared.

"I wasn't askin'." Daryl pulled her back towards him, his hand resting against the small of her back so her small body was pressed right up against him.

She put a hand against his chest to steady herself, to try and push herself away, still refusing to make eye contact with him. With his free hand, he lifted her chin so he could finally look into her eyes. He was never good at this sort of stuff. He could never comfort a woman; he could never quite open up and tell her what she wanted to hear, even if he wanted to. And right now, that was all he wanted to do.

"Don't cry."

Celeste laughed, feeling more embarrassed than anything. Was she actually about to be brought to tears by Daryl Dixon? No, she wasn't. She had bigger things to cry about. And a guy definitely wasn't on that list. "My bad. It's stupid. I guess camp's going to be really awkward now, huh?"

He smiled faintly at her trying to lighten the mood. He was probably the worst person in the world right now for bringing a beautiful practically to tears. Still, in the back of his mind, he could hear Merle taunting him for even caring.

_"So, who cares if you make her cry? She's just some broad. Who gives a shit about her?"_

Daryl ignored the voice in the back of his mind and finally managed to get some words out of his dry mouth. He would never admit it, but he did. He cared about her, and there was nothing he could do about it. "Come for a ride with me."

Celeste's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. One minute he was telling her that he didn't want to be with her and the next he wanted to off somewhere and alone with her? "What?"

He cocked his head towards the motorcycle he sat on. "I ain't gonna say it again."

"I don't think that's a good idea." When he stared blankly in response, she finished her thought. "That bike makes a lot of noise. It's probably not the best idea right now."

"There ain't no walkers all the way out here. And if we run into any, I'll take care of 'em. I'd never hear the end of it from Rick if I let anything happen to you."

She couldn't help but smile. He said he'd never hear the end of it from Rick, but she knew exactly what he meant. He could never live with himself if he let anything happen to her. He would take care of her. That was the type of man he was. Strong and willing to protect her at all costs. Everything that she had ever wanted in a boyfriend before the beginning of the end but had never managed to find. Of course it was her luck that she would find him now that their days were limited.

After a moment of hesitation, Celeste obeyed his command and got on the back of the motorcycle that he had learned to call his own since Merle's disappearance. He tossed the wet rag off the back tire with his foot and took his seat in front of her, grabbing a tight hold of the bike's handlebars.

He didn't tell any of the others that they were leaving, he didn't need to. She was his responsibility, not theirs. He was the one that was going to look out for her, to protect her. He didn't need the others watching over her. That was what he was for.

Glenn stood on the porch, his hands resting on the wooden rail in front of him as he watched them take off down the road. A faint smile was on his lips as Maggie came up behind him.

"Where are they going off to? There walkers out here?"

Glenn shook his head. "No, I think they're just going for a nice romantic bike ride."

Maggie scrunched her nose. "At this hour? They ain't thinking with their heads, are they?"

Glenn watched as they disappeared as Maggie wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulders. He had to admit, something about Daryl and Celeste together just made sense to him. Ever since she had come into their camp, he watched as Daryl had changed. Whatever Celeste was doing, it was working. Slowly but surely, she was bringing him out of his shell. In this day and age, you need some sort of comfort, some sort of reason to wake up in the morning. And he couldn't have been happier that they had both finally found it.

"No, no they're not."

She didn't know where he was taking her, and for the first time since the dead began to walk, she couldn't care less. It was nice to be able to get away from the others, even if it was just for a little while.

She smiled against Daryl's back. For a minute, just for a minute, she felt as though nothing in the world had changed. If she closed her eyes and blocked out everything she had seen since the walkers began to exist, it almost felt as though she was on a date, enjoying the time alone with the man she spent all her time thinking about. He was going to take her somewhere nice, somewhere they could be alone, and forget about all their worries and troubles.

Right now, it wasn't the end of the world; it wasn't a matter of life or death. Right now, it was just them.

The bike eventually came to a slow, steady stop, and Celeste opened her eyes to look around.

"Wow." Was all she said as she climbed off the bike. Wherever he had taken her, it was absolutely beautiful.

They were at the base of a small cliff, emerald green grass covering the dry Georgia sand. Trees surrounded them, towering over the survivors as Celeste made her way up the hill. She heard footsteps behind her as she came to the top, her eyes scanning the beautiful scenery before her.

A never-ending field littered with beautiful flowers. The moon hung in the sky over the field, illuminating it and giving it a breathless glow. A cool breeze blew past her, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she took in a deep breath. For a split second, she forgot about the hundreds of walkers that aimlessly wandered the State, desperate to feed. He reminded her that even in a world full of death and decay, there was still some beauty left, some sort of hope for a better life.

"It's beautiful."

Daryl shrugged behind her, burying one hand in his pocket while the other grabbed onto the crossbow strap over his chest. He wasn't exactly sure why he had brought her all the way out here. He had passed by it the other day and had caught a glimpse of just what it had to offer. He thought for a second that she might's appreciated the scenery before her, even though she had never seemed like that kind of girl. It couldn't hurt to try, right? Still, he tried to play it off like it had meant nothing to him to begin with. "It's alright."

She laughed breathlessly. "I bet you take all the girls here, huh Dixon?"

He watched her from the corner of his eye. "No, just you."

She glanced over her shoulder at him, her mouth falling open just slightly. Why couldn't she figure this guy out? Why did she let herself fall for the most confusing man she had ever met?

"I ain't good with talkin' about my feelings and stuff." He began, walking closer to her.

"No, really? I hadn't noticed."

"Why me?"

Celeste tilted her head in confusion. "What?"

"Why are you with me? You can have your pick of any of the guys back at camp. Why me?"

"You're not serious, Daryl." When he didn't say anything else, she let a small sigh slip through her lips. He was just all kinds of serious tonight, wasn't he? "Well, I've always wanted to date a guy with a motorcycle."

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "It ain't my bike."

"You're a good guy, Daryl. I don't know why you can't see that for yourself." She closed the distance between them once again and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, staring directly into the eyes that haunted her when she closed her eyes at night. "You put on this tough guy act, but I know there's more to you than that. You would give your life to protect the others, you almost did for Sophia. You're strong and level-headed, and in a time like this, that's exactly what we all need."

"I didn't ask why the others kept me around. I asked why you do."

Wow, he really _was_ being difficult tonight. "Because, Daryl, for the first time since this all started, you make me feel safe. When I'm with you, I don't have to look over my shoulders every two seconds. I know you've got my back and I know you won't let me down." She smirked. "Besides, you're pretty hot, you know."

Daryl couldn't help but laugh. She thought he was hot. A woman who could've had any man she wanted a year ago, wanted him. He didn't even deserve to be in the same room with her, let alone be able to touch her and kiss her the way he had. She deserved a hell of a lot better than the trailer trash that he was.

He reached forward, running his hand through her hair. She closed her eyes, a small sigh of content slipping through her lips at the simple touch. God, he could touch her hair all day if she'd let him. It was always so soft and clean, even when she hadn't washed it for days. It was weird how that worked, but Daryl wasn't one to complain.

"Are you going to touch my hair all night, or are you going to kiss me?"

Daryl smirked; he couldn't help it, as he leaned forward and took her lips for his own. She opened her mouth to him, loving the way his tongue always immediately dominated hers. She loved how he could always take control of the situation, how when it came to her, he always did.

There wasn't a thing Daryl wouldn't do for the woman in his arms. He would kill anything that tried to harm her and wouldn't think twice. He would be the last to admit it, and as much as he hated it, he was falling for this girl. And there was not a damn thing he could do about it.

She smiled against his lips as she grabbed a hold of his shirt. He followed her lead as she pulled him onto the ground, opening his legs so she was in the centre of them. She got onto her knees, crawling closer to him until she was practically sitting in his lap.

She stayed on her knees, forcing Daryl to tilt his head back to kiss her. His hands fell to the small of her back, wasting no time as they cupped her ass and squeezed it roughly. She laughed against his lips, shaking her head slightly.

"What? You have a nice ass."

"Oh, Daryl, you sure know how to flatter a woman."

He hated when she said things like that. "Flatter a woman", "all the girls", why did she have to bring other women in this? Didn't she know that there was no one that could ever compare to her? He wasn't a virgin before he met her, but those were all one night stands. All they were was an outlet for him to take out his sexual frustration on. No one came close to what she meant to him. He had a feeling no one ever would.

"Why don't you shut up and take your clothes off?"

Celeste fanned herself with her hand to try and steady herself. "God, Daryl, you always know exactly what to say to make me all giddy, don't you?"

The hunter couldn't help but scoff. "Shut up, would you?"

Celeste let her fingers trail up and down his shirt as she sat down on her heels. "Was there anyone before the end of the world?"

He shifted uncomfortably. He knew exactly what she meant. "There was never anybody."

"No? You one of those guys who are too cool to date, Daryl?"

He shrugged. "Just never met a girl that I wanted to settle down with."

Celeste fought the urge to ask the question burning at her lips. _"What about now?" _It would do neither of them any good to throw something like that out there. She would just be putting him on the spot and she knew he would be less than happy about that.

He knew what she was thinking. Somehow, he always seemed to know. He held his breath, waiting for her to ask it. Half hoping that she would. When she didn't say anything else, he decided to take the time to find out a little more about her. Other than what she liked in bed, he didn't actually know that much about her.

"What about you? I bet you had a shit load of guys running after you before all this."

"You're not jealous, are you?"

"They might've had you then, but I've got you now."

Celeste leaned forward, her palms trailing from just above his knees to his thighs. Her face was inches away from his, that sweet smile spread across her swollen lips as she cocked an eyebrow at him. "You can have me for as long as you want, Daryl."

The word forever got stuck in his throat.

_Don't be a fucking idiot, Dixon. Quit gettin' so God damn soft._

Celeste let the smile burning at her lips bloom. Sometimes there was nothing she enjoyed more than making him uncomfortable. She could see his features change; he would get flustered, ever so slightly, before he tried to hide it and become the usual sulky Dixon that he was.

Celeste lifted her legs so she was straddling Daryl, reaching forward to take a hold of the straps of his crossbow. He stared at her in silence, watching the shadows play on her delicate features as she lifted the strap over his shoulder, relieving his body from the heavy weight of the silent weapon. His fingertips traced the soft skin where Celeste's shorts cut off.

It was ridiculous. Absolutely everything about this girl was graceful. From the way she moved, to the way she smiled when she laughed. Even the way she carefully took his crossbow from his back, placing it gently on the floor. She was like an angel, _his_ angel.

Then that devilish smile spread across her lips again, and he lost control of himself. Lifting one hand to take hold of her face, he crushed his lips against hers. Every part of her was always so soft, her lips, her skin, every inch of her was as smooth as he had imagined it to be from the moment he first laid eyes on her. It was the perfect offset from his rough, calloused skin. And there was nothing he loved more than feeling it against him.

Celeste pulled her lips away from Daryl's, leaning her forehead against his, as her fingers played with the buttons of his shirt. She slowly undid each button, dragging it out and teasing him as long as she could. It took everything inside of her to stop herself from ripping the shirt open and tearing it off his broad chest.

When the buttons were finally undone, Daryl shrugged the shirt off, letting it fall to the ground behind him.

"Come here." Daryl growled, grabbing the back of Celeste's head and forcing her lips to find his. His free hand found the small of her back, moving her hips against his to show her exactly what he wanted.

She laughed against his lips and let her body take control, grinding against him, feeling the swelling in his pants against her. She loved how all she had to do was look at him and it was game over for him. He might've tried to play it cool and make it seem as though he didn't care much for her, but his body always betrayed him and showed her exactly what she needed to see to reassure her.

He felt Celeste's hands reach between them, trying to find his belt behind her closed eyes. They fluttered open when she felt Daryl's hand grip her wrist, stopping her before she could unbuckle the belt. She pulled back and looked at him, confusion written all over her soft features.

"This is a two way street, honey."

Celeste pulled herself free from Daryl's grip, reaching for the hem of her t-shirt before pulling it over her head. Daryl watched with wide eyes as she reached behind and unclasped the bra that shielded her breasts from hungry eyes. She felt it fall; setting her bra over the t-shirt she placed beside them.

Daryl leaned back and took in the view before him. His blue eyes trailed from her firm stomach to her full breasts, her hair falling over her shoulders and framing her figure perfectly. He let out a breath, overwhelmed with just how perfect she was. He reached a hand up, cupping on of her breasts, drawing a low, steady moan from Celeste's throat. He kneaded her breast roughly, his fingers finding her nipple as he tweaked it just the way she liked.

Celeste rolled her head back, shutting her eyes tightly and focusing on the warmth that spread through her entire body. He wasn't the type of guy she had imagined herself going after. He was a redneck, he swore like it was going out of style, he was racist and rude. But somehow, he was everything that she wanted. She didn't know if it was just the fact that she could be dead tomorrow so she lived for today, taking comfort in feeling him against her and inside of her, or if there was more to it than that. But there was one thing for certain and that was that she wasn't going to question her attraction to him. All she knew was that right here, right now, he was everything that she needed and wanted. And that was enough.

She couldn't help the shudder as his hand trailed from her breast to her stomach, hooking a finger into the waistline of her shorts. He pulled it back and let the elastic slap against her flush skin.

"Take them off."

Celeste did as she was told and got to her feet. Her eyes never left his as she hooked a thumb into her shorts, slowly, painfully, letting them fall from her hips until it was a pile of fabric gathered around her feet. She stepped out of them and cocked an eyebrow at Daryl.

"You're turn, Dixon. This _is_ a two way street, after all."

Daryl smirked and pushed himself up. He grabbed his belt and undid it with ease, unzipping his jeans and dropping the heavy fabric to his feet. He stepped out of them and closed the distance between them, grabbing a hold of Celeste and lifting her up like she weighed nothing.

She couldn't help the small laugh that slipped through her lips as he walked over to the nearest tree, slamming her naked body up against it. She gasped at the force but was silenced by Daryl's rough lips, taking over hers.

He needed to feel her wrapped tightly around him. He couldn't make it through foreplay, if she was planning on having any. He needed her warmth and moisture otherwise he was going to lose it. He could already feel his mind swaying; lost in the drunk feeling she always seemed to put him in.

He grabbed a hold of himself, Celeste looking down and watching him as she licked her swollen lips. Her stomach clenched in anticipation as he slammed himself inside of her, burying himself to the hilt. She wrapped her legs around him tighter than before, her hands gripping onto his strong shoulders to try and keep herself from falling.

"I ain't gonna let you fall."

Celeste smiled. How the hell did he always seem to know exactly what she was thinking? "I know." She whispered in response.

Daryl stared at her, for just a moment, lost in her heavy eyes. He loved the way she felt when he was inside of her, so tight and wet, just for him. It took him a moment to snap back to reality before he began to pull out, slamming back into her with every ounce of strength he had inside of him.

Her fingers tangled themselves in his hair, the feeling of him stretching her out overwhelming her to the point where she couldn't feel the bark of the tree scraping roughly against her back. She would have cuts, probably have a decent amount of blood on her too, but that was the furthest thing on her mind. Right now, she couldn't get past the fact that Daryl Dixon was holding her up against him, pinned to the tree, ploughing into her like he never had before.

The orgasm was building up inside of her, bringing her back to the peak she loved being at more than anything else. He growled like an animal each time he thrust into her, his face buried against her neck, his breath frantic.

"Fuck." Daryl cursed under his breath, struggling to breathe. "Fuck, you feel so good. So fucking tight."

There was nothing more that Celeste enjoyed than someone talking dirty to her. It only took a few more thrusts before she felt herself explode; her juices covered Daryl as he kept his pace up. She tried to suppress the moan burning at her lips by covering her mouth with Daryl's shoulder. She opened her mouth, digging her teeth into his warm skin, trying to shut herself up to avoid drawing any unwanted attention towards them.

The pierce from her bite threw Daryl over the edge. He slammed into her one last time before he let himself go, filling Celeste with his hot load. He stayed inside of her for a few moments, his face still buried in her neck, as he struggled to catch his breath.

She cradled his head in her hands. She could still feel him throbbing inside of her as he finished filling her with himself. She smiled against his cheek, her fingers lovingly stroking his hair. She put her feet on the ground, keeping her back against the tree as she stared up at him.

Daryl reached forward and brushed a strand of her hair away from her eyes, tucking it gently behind her ear. "We'd better get back to camp."

Celeste nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah. They might be worried something happened to us.

It took a few more moments before both Daryl and Celeste were fully dressed again. She looked over her shoulder at him as he strapped his crossbow to his back again, adjusting it so it was sitting just right against his back.

She opened her mouth to say something to him when rustling from beyond the bushes froze her. Instinctively, Daryl moved so he was standing between the noise and Celeste, quickly pulling his crossbow off his body to aim it in front of him.

His body and mind froze, shocked as a figure stepped forward. There was no moaning, no lifeless shuffling of dead feet as the figure emerged from the shadows. Daryl felt his breath hitch in his throat as his arms lowered an inch.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my favourite little brother."

"Merle?"

**Well, it appears as though my little smut filled story has taken quite a serious turn. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter! Should I stick to just smut, or expand the storyline a little more? Up to you guys! So don't forget to review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading, guys!**


	5. Bad Feeling

** That's right, people, I'm baaack! I finally got internet at home, so updating shouldn't be a problem anymore! I apologize for not updating this story or any of my stories for so long, but I will definitely make an effort to update them on a regular basis from now on!**

** I also have Twitter now, so if anyone wants to follow me, please do so! I'll try to keep everyone updated on what I'm writing and when you can look forward to another chapter being posted. I posted the link to my Twitter in my profile, but here it is anyway! Zombieslive4evr**

** Remember to drop a review and let me know what you think of this chapter! I'm going to take it in a different direction, so definitely let me know what you guys think!**

* * *

><p>The single word that came from Daryl's mouth caught Celeste's attention. She tried to hide the surprise on her face as she looked at the side of Daryl's face and she could see he was just as shocked as her. She turned her attention to the older man standing in front of them, giving him a quick once over.<p>

She had never met Merle before and prior to today she had only heard brief stories about him from the others at camp. And she had to admit, all of the tales she had heard about Merle definitely did not do him justice. To put it short, he was intimidating as hell.

He stood a few inches taller than his younger brother and he had "tough" written all over him. Every line on his face told a story, she knew. She could tell just by glancing at his features. Something inside told her they weren't good stories, either.

"What, I don't get a hug, little brother?" Merle asked, raising his arms.

It was then that Celeste realized something off about one of his arms. He didn't have a hand. Her stomach tightened when she suddenly remembered the story of how Merle had to cut himself free on the roof back in the city. She remembered the story vividly, mainly because she was sure that Glenn had been shitting her about the whole thing. No one was _that_ crazy, right?

"Were you following us?" Daryl lowered his crossbow another inch but Celeste noticed he never took his finger off the trigger. Brother or not it, it's hard to trust in this world.

Merle laughed dryly, letting his arms fall to his side. Celeste eyed the gun in Merle's good hand silently, almost scared to make eye contact with him. She didn't know why she was so terrified, but something about this gave her a bad feeling. She knew Daryl would never let anything happen to her, but Merle had every reason to be pissed off and take revenge for being left back in Atlanta. A gun could be used multiple times in a few seconds. A crossbow had one arrow that could be used before having to reload it. And if Merle had more people with him…

"I heard a commotion, little bro, and tracked it, just like you would have." He licked his dry lips and let his eyes trail over to the young woman nearly completely covered by Daryl's figure. "And what a commotion it was."

Celeste felt her cheeks flush when she realized what the older Dixon brother meant. He had heard her and Daryl having sex.

_Oh God…he probably saw us._ Even though she was fully clothed she had never felt more naked. No one had ever watched her have sex before and it was somehow all the more unsettling knowing that he was hiding behind the bushes and watching, doing Lord knows what.

Merle must have read the horror on Celeste's face. He laughed again and shook his head. "Don't worry, girl, I ain't interested in you. I like my girls with a little more meat on them. I need to hang on to somethin' when I'm fucking 'em." He turned his attention back to his younger brother, a broad smile spreading across his thin lips. "I'm just surprised as hell that my little brother managed to snag such a fine piece of ass. Although, I suppose you don't have much of a choice of men anymore, do you sweetheart? Cause I have a feeling that you wouldn't look twice at him if you had met a few years back."

"Shut up, Merle." Daryl shifted his weight uncomfortably. He knew damn well Merle was right but he still didn't need to hear it spoken aloud. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say hello to my little brother, is that so wrong?"

"I know you well enough to know that's not all you want, Merle."

Merle laughed under his breath. "You're right, that ain't all I want. You still with the same group?"

Daryl wasn't biting the bait Merle was throwing at him. "Why?"

"Cause I'd like to see 'em to say thanks for leaving me back in the city." Merle held up the bandaged stump that had become his hand. "And to say thanks for this, of course."

"I ain't taking you back to camp, Merle. I won't take you there so you can slaughter 'em."

Celeste felt her throat tighten as if someone were trying to strangle her. He wouldn't kill them…would he? The people back at camp had become more of a family to her than her own flesh and blood had ever been. She would die for those people. If she had to, she would kill for those people. Alive or dead, she wouldn't let anyone or anything harm the people she had grown to love.

"Alright, then, I'll tell ya what. How about you come back to my camp? Meet the guys, relax, and talk to your big brother, Merle. I have a feeling we have a lot to catch up on."

"I'm not taking her to your camp, Merle." There was no way in hell Daryl was going to throw Celeste into that. He didn't want to take her to a camp full of men with him being her only protection. He would be outnumbered and if worse came to worse, he had no doubt they would be able to get him out of the way without much effort. And then no one would be there to stop them from using her.

"What, you think I got a camp full of rapists? Come on, Daryl."

"I ain't saying that, I'm just saying I'm not taking her there." Daryl wasn't budging on the subject.

Celeste could see Merle tensing and knew that if she didn't step in soon something bad was going to happen. Daryl wasn't going to let Merle follow them back to camp, not with the chance that he would turn on the others and kill them where they stand. She also knew that Merle wasn't going to let them go. And even if he did, there was no guarantee that the older Dixon brother wasn't going to follow them all the way there. And what if he decided to take it to the next level and go back to his camp for reinforcements?

She put a shaky hand on Daryl's back and felt him tense under her touch. "Daryl, it's okay. We'll go." She put on her best brave face as she swallowed the fear that lodged itself in her throat. What's the worst that could happen?

Merle let out a bellowing laugh. "That's the spirit! You could learn somethin' from this new girl of yours, Daryl. Follow me. And don't fuck up my bike."

Daryl waited until Merle got further away from them before turning to Celeste. "You have no idea what you're doing."

"We don't have a choice, do we, Daryl? We go back to camp, he might follow us. I don't want something to happen to the others, not if we can help it."

"We go to his camp, what do you think will happen? You think they're just going to let us go? You don't know Merle."

"No, I don't, but we don't have any other choice. Look, we'll go, we'll stay for a bit, and then we'll leave. If they don't let us leave, we'll just have to wait for the right time."

Daryl fought back the urge to keep arguing, he knew it wouldn't get him anywhere. Swinging his crossbow over his shoulder, he made his way to the bike with Celeste following closely behind him. He kept silent as she settled in the seat behind him, wrapping her thin arms around his waist.

He had a bad feeling about this.

"Remember that little brother I told ya'll about?" Merle beamed as he approached his camp.

Daryl waited for Celeste to get off the bike before climbing off himself. He called out to her almost silently, signalling for her to come back to him. If she was nervous about the whole situation, she sure as hell did a good job of hiding it. She looked strong and determined as opposed to terrified, which was what Daryl was sure he'd see when he looked into her eyes.

He reached into the bag hanging off the side of his bike and took out a pistol. As discreetly as he could, Daryl handed it to Celeste.

"Hang on to this. I don't care about the noise drawing more walkers, if you need to use it, use it."

She looked down at the gun in her hand and tucked it into her waistband, pulling her shirt over it to cover it as best she could. She nodded before turning and walking towards the camp with Daryl by her side.

Aside from Merle, there were three other men sitting around a small fire. They looked harmless enough, Celeste noted. But if she had learned anything over the last several months it was that no one is harmless. No matter the type of person they were before the walkers, anyone could pose as a danger. She had always thought she was good at reading people, but as time went on, she found it was getting harder and harder to do so.

Celeste stood by Daryl's side in silence, eyeing the new men as they greeted Daryl. She knew Daryl well enough to know that he was on edge as he nodded his head towards them as his brother introduced them one by one.

"And who's this pretty little thing?"

Daryl gritted his teeth. "Celeste."

"That's my brother's girl." Merle pointed out immediately as if to warn them to steer clear of her. Merle may have teased the shit out of Daryl throughout the years but he didn't intend to bring him here so they could take turns with the young girl. He wanted to set that straight from the get go.

"Nice to meet you." Celeste flashed a small smile. She could feel the cold steel of the gun against her skin and kept telling herself that it was there; just a few inches away, if she should need it.

"Well, come, sit down, and stay for a while!" One of the men said, patting the ground beside him.

Daryl shot a quick glance towards Celeste and for the first time in a long time saw the nervousness in her eyes. Yeah, this was definitely a bad idea.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did everyone think? No smut, I know. Hope you're not disappointed! But you know its coming, so have no fear! Drop a review andor follow me on Twitter! **

** Thanks for reading everyone!**


	6. Mistake

**I know, guys, I'm the worst person in the world because I haven't been updating recently. It's hard to get the computer to myself long enough to write anything, since the boyfriend normally tends to be on the computer and I'm normally using the TV/Xbox. But he works a hell of a lot, so I figured while he's at work I'd use the time to update some stories. So here I am!**

** I apologize for this chapter being a little shorter than usual. I haven't written anything for this story in a few months and I definitely need some time to get back into it and to remember exactly what I had planned for this story. All in all, I'm going to try my absolute best to update stories as often as possible and I want to thank everyone for being so patient. You guys are seriously awesome!**

** Don't forget to add me on Twitter zombiesliveforever**

** Enjoy the chapter, everyone, and don't forget to drop a review!**

* * *

><p>Even long before the dead walked the Earth, Celeste had always found herself more comfortable in the presence of guys. Growing up, she had always hung out with guys. It wasn't that she didn't have any girl friends; she had enough that she could count on one hand and that was more than enough for her. She couldn't deal with the drama that usually came with girls. Not to mention the gossip and back stabbing. It was always something she just didn't want to deal with. She had always been one of the guys, and she preferred it that way.<p>

But, along with everything else, it was different now. And for some reason she just couldn't shut that voice in the back of her head up. And all it kept saying was 'this is a bad idea. Get the hell out of here.' She had Daryl by her side and she was confident that he would make sure nothing happened to her.

"So how the hell have you guys been surviving this? You got a secure little castle we don't know about?" Celeste watched him carefully as the man she had come to know as Neil eyed Daryl up and down.

Daryl paused for a moment. He didn't want to talk about the group. He didn't want to mention how many of them there were, how many were women, where they had set up camp. Nothing. He cared about his brother but he couldn't afford to bring him back to their new safe house. Over the months Daryl had spent with those people he found himself caring more and more for them, not matter how annoying a few of them could be at times.

"No, just a small place that seems to work for us." Daryl kept a hand wrapped around the strap of his crossbow as if it were a silent reminder of a way out if they needed it.

"Oh, yeah? And where abouts is that?" Neil pressed further on. Both Daryl and Celeste could tell he wasn't going to let it up anytime soon.

"How have you guys managed to survive out here? You're just sitting out in the open." She decided to change the subject. Maybe they wouldn't notice.

"Well, we move around a lot. We try not to stay in the same place for too long. And as nice as it would be to have a roof to do watches from, we do just fine out here. It's an open field, so we can still see 'em coming from a mile away."

_In the darkness? Not likely._ The words wouldn't dare to leave Celeste's mouth. She knew better than that. But she figured the longer they could steer clear of talking about their camp the better.

"We should probably head back." Daryl cleared his throat.

"Why, little bro? You guys got a curfew or somethin'?" A smirk spread across Merle's dry lips as he chuckled under his breath.

"They'll think something happened to us. They might come looking." As soon as the words came out of her mouth she regretted it. Celeste saw Daryl shoot her a look from the corner of her eye and she suddenly wished she could kick herself in the ass.

Merle got to his feet. "Good. I want 'em to come looking. Did I mention to you boys that those people my little brother is hanging with are the reason _this_ happened?" Merle lifted up the stump that had become his hand, showing his men despite the fact that they had seen it on many occasions.

"Merle, we came back for you. You weren't there. If you had just waited-" Daryl tried to defend his people but was cut off by his older brother before he could finish his thought.

"Waited? If I had just waited? How was I supposed to know you guys were going to come back? For all I knew, ya'll were never coming back. So don't give me that bullshit."

Daryl got to his feet as Merle approached him and Celeste. He put himself between his brother and the girl and stood his ground, staring brother in the eye. Sure, Merle was bigger than he was, and he was pissed as hell, but Daryl would still try to stand his ground. Merle had kicked his ass countless times before. If anything, what was one more time?

Except it was different now. It wasn't just Merle and Daryl going at it like it had been hundreds of times over the years. Daryl had Celeste to worry about, too. If Daryl went down he had no idea what Celeste would be in for. Well, he had a general idea and it was something he was determined would not happen. Not to her. He swore to himself that he would protect her, that he would keep her safe. He wouldn't fail her like he had failed Sophia.

"Guys, let's just calm down, okay? We don't need to attract any unwanted attention here, okay? We're out in the open, remember that." At this point, Celeste had gotten to her feet as well and approached the Dixon brothers.

"Now, now, girlie, let 'em fight. It's been a while since we've seen one." Neil walked over to Celeste and grabbed a hold of her arm, pulling her away from the brothers.

Daryl spun around, glaring at Neil. "Don't fucking touch her. Let her go."

By now, everyone had gotten to their feet and was on edge. Daryl looked around, saw the smirks on their faces and immediately knew they were in trouble. They were outnumbered and Daryl was the only one who could really do anything about it. He knew Celeste wasn't useless, but up against men of this stature, she might as well have been a mouse. They would destroy her in a second.

They had all been so caught up in the scene playing out in front of them that no one had noticed the horde approaching them from the west. It wasn't until one of the walkers reached out and grabbed a tight hold of one of Merle's men that it became painfully clear how dire the situation had become.

Merle's men had been caught off guard. Their guns were on the ground resting beside their fold out chairs and they didn't have enough time to reach down and grab them before the horde got to them. Neil let go of Celeste and ran to the aid of his friends, pulling the walkers off and picking up a gun off the ground.

"God damnit!" Merle cursed, reaching for his gun and taking aim before pulling the trigger.

"Come on!" Daryl reached out and grabbed a hold of Celeste's arm, pulling her away from the horde and towards his bike. She followed as quickly as she could behind him, glancing back to watch the men put down walker after walker. She might have just been losing her mind but she swore she could hear them laughing in the distance.

They had to hurry. They were running out of time. Once the walkers were gone the remaining men would come after them. She knew that much was certain. Daryl jumped on his bike and yelled at Celeste to do the same. She did so without hesitation and grabbed onto him, holding for dear life as he took off.

"Are you just leaving your brother to die?" Celeste had to yell just so Daryl could hear her. The wind was whipping by them at a speed so fast it was nearly deafening.

"Merle will be fine. The only one that can kill Merle is Merle. We have to get back to the camp. Hold on."

She didn't think it was possible to hold onto Daryl any tighter, but when he told her to, she found a way to do just that.

* * *

><p>Maggie heard the roar of a motorcycle approaching the house and pushed herself off the porch chair. With her shotgun held tightly in her grasp, she made her way down the wooden steps and watched Daryl and Celeste get off the bike and move towards her. No, they moved right past her, heading straight for the front door.<p>

"Where the hell have you guys been? Do you have any idea how late it is?"

Daryl ignored her and pulled the screen door open, entering the house and not giving a shit if his heavy boots woke anyone up. It would just save him the trouble of going into each room and doing so himself.

Celeste turned around and grabbed a steady hold of Maggie's arms. "Maggie, where's Glenn?"

"He's sleeping. I took over his watch. What's going on? Are there walkers coming this way?"

A shaky sigh slipped through Celeste's lips. "No. Possibly something worse."


	7. Let it Go

** This story hasn't been updated in months and I feel like a complete ass for taking so long. When I moved out, I lost cable, so I didn't get to watch the show as often as I would have liked. So, eventually, it became harder to imagine the characters and create new scenarios. But I'm starting to catch up, so hopefully I can keep the updates coming on a regular basis!**

** I'm actually pretty proud of myself...I updated two different stories and began a new one on here, all in the span of a few hours! Maybe being sick and stuck at home isn't such a bad thing! Please don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you thought! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean by you 'found Merle'?" Rick crossed his arms over his chest, a look of concern suddenly appearing on his tired features.<p>

Daryl, Celeste and Maggie had wasted no time in waking up the rest of their group. Living under the circumstances, everyone slept lightly in case of a sudden intrusion of walkers. One simple shake was generally all it took to wake someone nowadays. Within a matter of minutes, everyone was awake and assembled within the kitchen to be briefed on Daryl and Celeste's experience earlier in the night.

"I mean he's very much alive and pissed that we left him on that roof back in Atlanta." Daryl told him. "And he's with a group of men that don't seem to be the friendliest bunch."

"Did anyone follow you here?" Glenn asked, looking between the two who had run into Merle.

Celeste shook her head. "Not that we could see, no. But they had a horde of walkers to worry about first. Once they're done with them, I'm sure they'll try to find us."

Rick cursed under his breath and went over everything silently in his mind. He hadn't known Merle for very long but one thing Rick was sure of that the older Dixon brother wasn't the type of person to let things go. He wouldn't be happy until he killed each and every last person in Rick's group of survivors. Rick had taken the role of leader and it was his job to protect his own at all costs. The last thing he wanted to do was spill the blood of other survivors, but if he was left no choice it would end up being one easily made.

Finally, Rick broke the silence that clung to the kitchen air. "Maggie, Glenn, Daryl and myself will be keeping watch from the roof and second story windows. I want the rest of you down here with loaded guns. Keep an eye out for anything suspicious and let someone know if you happen to see something."

The group did as they were told and separated accordingly. Celeste closed an eye to peer through the cracks of wood boarding the window with the other. She couldn't see anything, no cars approaching, no headlights in the distance. But that still didn't mean they were safe. For all she knew, the men could be sneaking up on the other side of the house.

The thought made her shiver and made her mind race with possibilities of what they could do to them if they managed to get into the house and take it over. Would they kill all the men and keep the women for themselves? Or would they just slaughter everyone, dispose of the bodies and claim this house as their own safe haven? There were too many possibilities, all of them being options Celeste wanted nothing to do with. She didn't want to be capture, tortured, raped and killed. She wanted to live to see another day, wanted to survive encounters with walkers until they finally vanished magically from the face of the Earth. She wanted to live long enough to thrive in a repaired world and have a husband and children. She had always told herself she had plenty of time to achieve all she had dreamt of, but now her days seemed numbered. And with a group of angry men after them, she could have even fewer days left than she had hoped.

No one moved so much as an inch throughout the remainder of the night. Each survivor stayed glued to the window they were assigned to watch and stayed on full alert until they heard a set of footsteps coming down the stairs. They turned, one by one, to find Rick standing at the base of the staircase, his hands on his hips as he let out a tired sigh.

"The walkers might have taken care of them." He suggested as a possibility as to explain the uneventful night.

"Only Merle can kill Merle." Daryl reminded everyone as he came to a stop beside Rick.

Rick nodded but didn't verbally acknowledge what Daryl had said. "We need to keep on watch, regardless. My fear is that this place is no longer safe. If they know what we have and know where we are, there's a pretty good chance of them coming here. It may be tomorrow, it may be five weeks from now...either way, it's a chance I don't want to take."

"So what do we do?" Celeste asked. She felt so nauseous that it took everything she had in her to maintain her composure. They had come too close to death, again, and it was beginning to take its tole on her. How many close encounters could she stumble across before one of them finally claimed her life? Dying didn't scare her, it was how she was going to die that did.

"We figure out our next move. We stay on guard. We expect the unexpected." Everyone listened to Rick and followed what he said. They had come to depend on him as their leader, had come to respect his decisions though some times they may have felt otherwise. At the end of the day, everything Rick did was for the better of the group and they all knew it. They just had to trust him. It was all he ever asked for.

They had lowered their guard only slightly. There were still people armed and ready at each window on the second floor, but the others were allowed to go about their day as normally as possible. It was a far cry from what a normal day would had consisted of before walkers posed a constant threat, but it was normal enough.

Celeste was in the kitchen, preparing a can of beans to bring upstairs to Daryl. He had been up there almost the entire day and had never once emerged from his room. She had no doubt he was starving. Come to think of it, he hadn't had anything to drink, either. She walked across the kitchen floor with a bowl of beans in her hand and grabbed an unopened water bottle from the table. It was warm, but it was still water. None of them were in any position to complain about the temperature of the water. At this point they were lucky to have any at all.

She smiled at the other survivors as she walked by, making her way up the stairs and towards the room Daryl had been in charge of keeping an eye from. She was sure that he would be fast asleep when she walked in, after all he hadn't slept yet and it was already well past noon. Could he really sit at a windowsill without falling asleep for so many hours?

It wasn't until she opened the door that she realized he could. He was up against the window, leaning on one knee as his gun pointed out into the field beyond the fence of the house. She paused for a moment before she closed the door behind her with the base of her foot.

"If you're here to bother me I suggest you get the hell out of here." He warned, never once taking his eyes away from the horizon.

"Actually, I came to give you some food and water since you haven't eaten for hours and you're not a robot. You know, the whole 'requiring this stuff to live' thing and all." She rolled her eyes as he glanced over his shoulder at her.

His body relaxed slightly, but his hands never moved from the gun. "I guess I've been a little busy with making sure we're not ambushed to care for...what is that? Beans?" He wrinkled his nose at the smell of them. He had eaten them so much since the world had gone to hell that he knew for certain the world would be a much better place if beans had ceased to exist. Of course, that meant they would have a significant shortage of food, but at this point it was something he wouldn't mind. For the time being, at least. Anything to vanish them from his sight for awhile.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you want me to go pick up Italian food from the restaurant down the street? Right, excuse me for a few moments while I place a takeout order." She couldn't help but roll her eyes again.

She knew he hated eating beans, hell, they all did by now. But at the end of the day, none of them were privileged enough to live the life they were living several months ago. Even the smell of beans was enough to make a few of them gag. They were well aware of the fact that if they didn't eat it they didn't eat anything at all. It was pretty much: shut up and eat the beans or die. Needless to say, all of them had chosen the option of shutting their mouths and eating the canned beans.

"I have to keep watch." He reminded her, turning back to face the open window.

"Glenn and Rick are at the windows of either side of us. I told them I was bringing you food, they're going to cover for you until I tell them you're done eating." She paused for a second. "Just don't be an asshole and take three hours to eat. They still need your eyes out there."

Daryl wasn't an idiot but she figured she'd warn him regardless. He did a quick look on the horizon to make sure there were no oncoming vehicles or bodies before he finally stood his sniper rifle against the window. He got to his feet and stretched as he walked towards Celeste, taking the bottle of water from her hands. He silently rejoiced as the water poured down his throat, quenching a thirst he had been to proud to ask for assistance with.

He had nearly finished the entire bottle when he finally tore it away from his lips and screwed the lid back on. "Put down the beans." He told her.

She laughed under her breath. "Yes, master. What else would you like me to do for you?" She placed the bowl down on the table beside the bed and bowed her head in a mocking fashion. "Will that be all my Lord requires of me?" She knew he hated when she was so sarcastic with him, but the truth was, a small part of her enjoyed frustrating him. She loved getting under his skin as much as she loved being underneath him.

"Take off your clothes." He told her simply.

She had been expecting a smart ass remark from him. Instead, he had said that. She nearly choked on her own tongue. "What?"

"Take. Off. Your. Clothes." He said it slower this time, as if certain she hadn't comprehended what he said the first time.

She placed a hand on her hip and scoffed under her breath. "Why don't you come here and make me, Dixon?"

Before she could get another comment in, Daryl closed the space between them. He tossed the water bottle onto the bed and grabbed a hold of Celeste, pulling her face into his. His lips found hers and it wasn't long before his tongue had found a way into her mouth.

She didn't resist, didn't fight. There was no use. Her body was constantly aching for his touch, her his tongue and for him to be inside of her. She's learned to restrain herself whenever they were around the others, but when they' were alone, all bets are off. It was hard not to kiss him, forget about how hard it was to prevent herself from jumping on him.

His hands tore feverishly at her clothes in an attempt to rid her of them. He didn't have time to take it slow and make it romantic. She deserved to be romanced, he knew it, but with this new world they had found themselves stranded in, there wasn't time for it. If they managed to find a cure and make it out of this alive, he would give her whatever she desired in life. All the flowers, all the presents, anything she wanted. But for now, all he could give her was himself.

He reached down to unbuckle the front of her jean shorts, pulling them down to her feet the moment the zipper was undone. He brought her underwear down with them, desperate not to waste any time. He pushed her back so she fell onto the bed, propping herself up with her elbows as she watched him unbuckle his own pants.

When they were undone enough for him to slide them down his legs, he did so without hesitation. He leaned over the bed, placing a knee on either side of her as he leaned forward and found her mouth once again. He slid his tongue into her while his fingers explored lower down her torso. Her back arched and a moan slid into his mouth the moment he slipped a finger inside of her. He growled in his throat when he realized just how wet she was. He had barely touched her and yet, here she was, ready to take him into her.

He felt the warmth of her wrapped around his finger as he slipped another one into her, thrusting it in and out, drawing more moans from her lips. He loved the noises she made. Whenever he was doing something that made her make those moans and bite her lip he never wanted to stop. If he could close his eyes and die listening to her sounds he would die a happier man than he could have ever imagined. Never in his wildest dreams could he have ever imagined having sex with a woman like Celeste. It drove him crazy to know that she was his, even if it had taken this long for her to find him.

Her body thrashed underneath his as he continued to penetrate her with his fingers. She felt herself on the edge of an orgasm and bit down gently on his shoulder as if to prevent herself from making too much noise. He heard her moans intensify and could feel her tighten around his fingers. He continued to thrust them into her, rubbing her clit with his thumb the whole time. He whispered into her ear to push her over the edge.

"Come for me, Celeste. I want to feel you come all over my fingers." He urged her in a rugged voice. He didn't have to tell her twice. Just hearing him say it was enough to send her body convulsing around him. She arched her back, her eyes shut as she rode the orgasm for as long as she could take it.

She barely had time to recover from the shattering feeling when he slipped effortlessly into her. She shut her eyes even tighter, biting her lip to try and prevent herself from screaming loud enough to be heard. The last thing they needed was Rick or Glenn bursting into the room to catch them getting it on. She knew that and yet it was still nearly impossible to keep quiet.

She hadn't had many lovers in her old life. Actually, she only hand a handful of them, and nearly all of them had been men she was in a serious relationship with. She was sure she had felt everything there was to feel when she was in bed with them, yet being with Daryl had managed to show her all she was missing. None of her past lovers could leave her knees shaking with a simple glance. None of them could make her forget about every insecurity she had about her body long enough so she could completely let go. Only Daryl could do that to her.

She felt him slide into her and moved with his body once his pace quickened. She knew exactly what was happened and she couldn't care less. They had nearly died and could be on the verge of an ambush. Daryl needed to feel alive, to be reminded of all they were fighting for. And she was the perfect reminder.

When he was with her, inside of her, all he wanted to do was live through this nightmare in hopes of creating a future for the two of them. They didn't have to find a nice house in the suburbs to settle into, to get married and have a couple of children running around them, but he wanted _something_ with her. Even if it meant her finding love with someone else and going her own way, he wanted to at least know she was happy. If she couldn't have that with him, he would gladly step aside so she could have it with someone else. As long as she got everything she had ever deserved, he would be happy. Even if it wasn't with him.

He gritted his teeth as he continued to thrust into her. The way she tightened around him, how wet she was, it was enough to drive him mad within seconds. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold off much longer, not with the noises she was making in his ear.

He felt her body tense around him again and knew she was on the brink of another orgasm. He kept himself steady, told himself to hold on just a little bit longer. But once he felt her convulse around him, he knew it was no use.

With a heavy groan, Daryl buried his head in Celeste's hair as he felt himself explode inside of her.

Once she had stopped tensing around him and he had finished filling her with him, he pulled away, looking down at her as she lay underneath him. Her lips were swollen, her eyes were heavy with lust, and her breasts moved up and down frantically as she tried to catch her breath. Perfect. She was perfection in the midst of a disaster that had consumed the world around them.

He leaned down and planted another kiss on her lips before finally tearing himself away from her. She watched him as he got to his feet and fumbled to put his pants back on.

"You'd better eat your crappy beans. You might need your strength for later."

Whether it was for another encounter with her or to be prepared for an oncoming attack, Daryl didn't know. All he knew was that he had better not take any chances and shut up and eat his canned beans.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for reading, guys! I really appreciate it!<strong>


End file.
